New Found Love
by AkumaXAi
Summary: His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day. YAOI 182769, 8059 DISCONTINUED REASONING INSIDE
1. Enter: Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Title: **New found love

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **182769, 8059

**Disclaimer: **We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary: **His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden intrest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter one: **None

**X-xx-X**

'' Oy Dame-Tsuna can't you do anything right?''

_I don't know anymore..._

'' Hey! You bastard I dare you to say that to Juudaime!''

_It doesn't matter anymore...everybody says it so I must be Dame-Tsuna after all._

'' Well it's not our fault. Maybe if he did things correctly we wouldn't get so angry!''

'' You bas- Ah! Juudaime where are you going?'' Gokudera stopped mid-sentence to see Tsuna leaving the classroom. Tsuna turned towards his friend with a small smile. '' Home. I don't want to trouble you guys anymore.'' Gokuddera rushed to grab his stuff to go along with him but sopped when Tsuna muttered that he wanted to go alone and quietly left.

'' Juudaime...'' Gokudera looked at the doorway that Tsuna left through. He sighed heavily knowing Tsuna just needed time to himself right now. He turned back to the other students with a glare. '' Don't think that am letting you go.'' And with that he left out the classroom.

**X-xx-X**

Tsuna after what felt like a million years returned to his house. He kicked of his shoes and threw his school bag on the table and headed straight to the living room. He stood in front of an altar that had a picture of a women with shoulder length brunette hair and rich brown eyes and next to her was a man with short blond hair and golden eyes. He knelt down and lightly stroked the frame with the back of his hand. '' Am back Kaa-san, Otou-san.'' He smiles and sits down to tell them about his day.

Tsuna always did this. He felt there should be at least one thing he wasn't no good at and so he always said good evening and tell them about his day to make up for his other failures. When Tsuna was done with his story he stared at the picture with a hint of sadness. His mother was always home when he came back from school and one day she just wasn't there and although his father wasn't the best father there is he still tried to come out once a month to visit his family. If only they weren't in the car at the time. Tsuna always thought that but he knew the pass was the pass and he couldn't change it no matter how pitiful his life was.

It wasn't like Tsuna was completely alone. He still had his 2 half older brothers Dino and Giotto, Dino being the oldest. Tsuna had a different father from them but they loved him all the same. Right now Dino was in Italy maintaining the family business his father left behind and Giotto...Well no one really knew where he was, they just knew he traveled a lot but whatever he was doing still brought good money for the family. Tsuna got an allowance from both Giotto and Dino every 2 weeks for food and supplies since they could never make it home anymore. He was promised that once he hits 19 he will live with Giotto in Italy and Tsuna couldn't wait for that. To leave this place where he obviously wasn't wanted, to leave his Dame-Tsuna life behind and to start anew.

He sighed and finally got up from his kneeling position and was about to go up to his room when something caught his eye. He stared at it thinking he was imagining it but there was no doubt about it...

In front of his parents picture there was a small green chameleon and underneath him was letter.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **Hey! After much needed slumber I come back not with a update but with a whole new fic! Umm please be gentle cause this is my first KHR Fanfic. Criticism is welcomed and flames shall be used for smores**  
**


	2. Enter: Leon the Chameleon

**Title:** New found love

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** 182769, 8059

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary:** His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter two:** None

**X-xx-X**

**Time to thank my reviewers:**

**Lal Plaridel: **Dammit! We could do better -_-. Thank you for the helpful criticism and don't worry this story will pick up! Am still not sure what to do for the pairings though. 8059 is a set pairing but I don't know who I want Tsuna to be with. I don't wanna give too much away but he will have a few choices on his plate. I shall do better for your virtual cookie :D

**Vongola-Decimo27: **Thank you! I aim to please and am happy that I was able to please you ^_^. Umm I don't really know why I made Gokudera call him Juudaime when this story has nothing to do with the mafia. I guess am just using it cause he ALWAYS calls him that. I know not really a smart idea but what else doe Gokudera call him?

**stormypeach1396: **Thank you for informing me :D also thanks for reviewing, I can't get back to that cause I have school in the morning but I'll read over it when I get home tomorrow.

**Kichou: **Thank you for the kind review. ^_^

**With that done onto chapter 2!**

**X-xx-X**

'' HIEEEEEE!'' Tsuna quickly backed away from the _seemingly _innocent chameleon. He watched it slowly crawl up the wall and out the window. Tsuna stared..and stared...and stared hoping that the reptile didn't come back. After a few minutes he slowly crawled back towards the small altar and hesitantly picked up the letter. There was nothing on the envelope besides who it was addressed to which said To: Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna had a pretty good feeling of who this was from and he _PRAYED _that it wasn't from you-know-who. Every time that guy came over it always spelled nothing but trouble and constant awkward situations. He felt as though this whole scene was going in slow motion as he opened the envelope flap. He closed his eyes as he jerked the page from it's confinements and after a few seconds he slowly read what it said. And stared at that one sentence, not even a sentence. Just only 4 words that just sent Tsuna's life into turmoil.

_Am back Dame-Tsuna._

And Tsuna screamed to the heavens.

**X-xx-X**

'' This CAN'T be happening! This must be some sort of prank or sick twisted nightmare.'' Tsuna yelled as he shook the letter as though it was a person. The letter slipped out his hand and landed on the ground and Tsuna saw there was more to the letter.

_P.S. : My suitcases should be inside Dino's room please make sure they got there. Am on a little errand run at the moment so I left Leon in your care. Please make sure he doesn't run off or there will be consequences._

_With love, Reborn_

'' Just because you put 'love' doesn't mean it makes the situation any less scarier'' Tsuna mumbled. He got up and ran upstairs to make sure Reborn's luggage got there. Sure enough there were 2 suitcases sitting at the end of the bed with an extra fedora on top. Tsuna just sighed as he slowly retreated from the bedroom to grab his coat again.

Reborn was his fathers friend and Tsuna knew him since he was in diapers which made his situation a lot worse. Even as a toddler Tsuna remembered how Reborn would make his life a living hell. He always woke him up at unholy hours even on the weekends and if he didn't wake up he would hit him with a green 100-ton hammer or shot him with his guns. Apparently it was normal for Reborn to do all these things cause nobody in the house ever bothered to stop him. Even Giotto and Dino received the same treatment.

Tsuna sighed at the memories. He hasn't seen Reborn in the last 2 years and he actually thought he was rid of the Italian devil but apparently God had other things on his mind at this time.

**X-xx-X**

Tsuna walked outside his door and stared around his garden hoping to find a sight of the chameleon but he must have taken too long inside the house cause Leon was no where to be seen. He walked his neighborhood hoping to spot the reptile and a certain sight caught his eye. He saw a trail of small droplets of red leading from a bush from a garden. He decided his best bet was to follow the trail.

He was so busy with looking down and finding the reptile that he didn't see a man standing in front of him at where the trail ended. He saw the droplets end and looked up to see probably the worst sight right behind Reborn's note.

There standing inefront of him was Hibari Kyoya holding the poor reptile by his tail with a frown on his face.

God just really hated him today didn't he?

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **That was damn quick! Umm am sorry about the poor editing skills once again but right now I can't really edit that well. At least until March hopefully. This chapter was already written but I though what the hell and posted please review! Flames shall be used for my darling Tsuna's X-Gloves :3


	3. Enter: The Mysterious Notw

**Title:** New found love

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** 182769, 8059

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary:** His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter three:** Hints of yaoi.

**X-xx-X**

**Time to thank my reviewers:**

**kutiekat671: **8059 Should be introduced in hopefully chapter 4 but I must warn you there relationship is pretty...dysfuctional.

**Kichou: **Why does everyone assume Hibari's bleeding o_O...If I made him bleed hhe might come after me in my sleep!

**kirika o7: **Why thank you! Your pretty cool yourself.

**Lal Plaridel: **I really hope Hibari goes easy on him though. There shall be hints of 1827 this chapter but nothing to big yet.

**loveyaoigirl4ever: **I shall try my damn hardest to update! Thank you for reviewing ^_^

**ezcap1st: **I said woah to when I wrote that...Am afraid that he might come after me for this o_O.

**KairiHanazawa18: **I know T-T...Sadly I do not own the skills of writing longer chapters but I shall try my hardest to update alot!

**Vongola-Decimo27:** No...Thank you for reviewing T^T...Tears of joy

**You guys are freaking awesome man! Anyway thanks for the reviews, in return enjoy chapter 3!**

**X-xx-X**

'' H-Hibari-san?...'' Tsuna stared as the prefect dangled poor little Leon from his tail in the air. Tsuna knew something bad happened or else the prefect wouldn't be staring Tsuna down like he murdered someone. The silence continued..

and continued...

and continued...

'' Herbivore...'' Tsuna jumped at the sudden. Hibari turned around and started walking down the street. Tsuna guessing he wanted him to follow him quickly started walking towards Namimori Middle School. Tsuna looked up at his personal hell and knew for sure this afternoon wasn't going to end well.

Things never ended well when you were Dame-Tsuna

**X-xx-X**

'' Sit.'' Hibari said as he went to his desk to retrive something. Tsuna stared at all his movements afraid he might be feeling a little vindictive and throw his tonfa or something. Tsuna's thoughts seemed to wonder as he eyed Hibari more closely. The prefect was atleast a year older then him and taller (But then again who wasn't taller then Tsuna?) Short black hair and piercing black eyes. He had a quiet and rough demeanor which usually scared most of Namimori. Even Tsuna admitted that Hibari was quite scary but there was always something about him that made Tsuna's heart pump a little faster.

Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to hypnotize him. Although they were fierce when biting people to death he always wanted to know how Hibari's eyes would look full of love and care. He always found himself wanting to be held by the tough prefect. Or...

'' Herbivore are you even listening to me?'' Tsuna jerked himself out of his thoughts to see Hibari was standing right across from him with a annoyed expression on his face. Tsuna finally realizing what he was doing blushed and started panicking hoping he hadn't given himself away to the prefect.

Hibari noticed the blush staining Tsuna's cheeks and smirked. He cleared his throat and Tsuna instantly stopped rambling apologies to stare up at him. '' Anyway Herbivore, I found this-'' He pointed to Leon who was now inside a plastic container with air holes. Tsuna could tell the poor chameleon was miserable in there. '' Eating Hibirds food inside the garden.'' He continued. Tsuna paled. If anything there were two things you never should do. 1. Never EVER wake Hibari up from his nap and if you ever did you'll never live long enough to tell the tale and 2. Never bother Hibari's possessions and Hibird happened to be Hibari's loyal companion of sorts. '' N-no this wasn't done on purpose! H-he ran outside and my friend told me to look after him and-'' Hibari sent him a glare and Tsuna quietly understood to shut up and listien. '' U-um if you don't mind me asking what was that trail on the ground?''

'' Strawberries.'' Tsuna nodded and a thought came to his head. _' Maybe...Just maybe.. No then he'll get mad at me and probably bite me..But I do kinda owe him it...'' _Tsuna decided if he was going to do it he might as well do it now while the prefect was in a slightly good mood.

'' U-um...Hibari do you wanna...I mean you don't have to...but if you want...umm..''

'' Spit it out Herbivore.'' Hibari said getting irritated.

'' Hibari would you like to buy some strawberries with...me?'' Tsuna said with his head down. He didn't want to see his reaction when he got shot down by him. Hibari looked down at him and had a small smirk on his face. '' You do owe me after all.''

'' Huh?'' Tsuna wasn't expecting to get an actual answer from him. His eyes lit up and he couldn't contain his happiness. Hibari just walked back to his desk and started on the rest of his paperwork. '' Your free to go Sawada. Tomorrow afternoon I want you in my office by 3:30 sharp. Lateness will not be tolerated.'' Tsuna quickly grabbed Leon and bowed slightly to the prefect and left.

_' This should be interesting...' _and the prefect continued with his work.

**X-xx-X**

'' Your more trouble then your actually worth you know that!'' Tsuna said as he walked back inside his house with Leon. Leon stared blankly at him and Tsuna sighed, not really expecting a response from the chameleon. He walked upstairs to put Leon in Dino's room. He opened the door to see a person or rather the devil himself still in his buisnees attire and smirking slightly at him, his eyes shadowed by his infamous fedora.

'' Welcome back Dame-Tsuna. Do tell me why your late and why my poor pet is in that plastic prison.''

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **Oh No! First he had to deal with Hibari now he has to deal with Reborn!...I feel bad for making him go through this. He gets enough torture in the anime/manga itself. Anyway you guys are freaking awesome! I haven't felt this motivated for a while. So once again review please and I'll try and dream of great things to come in chapter 4!

By the way...Why did everybody think I made poor Hibari bleed...I don't wanna die an early death T^T


	4. Enter: Reborn the Sadist

**Title:** New found love

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** 182769, 8059

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary:** His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter four:** Yaoi (R27 8059), language.

**X-xx-X**

**Time to thank my reviewers:**

**Dayublade: **Hopefully thats a good oh my God?

**Vongola-Decimo27: **Yes of course Reborn is in his adult form! He's so...hot and mysterious! Anyway poor Tsuna . I feel bad but at the same time...We all want Hibari to attack you ^_^ Thank you for the review once again!

**animebaka14: **Tsuna does need more love but unfortanatley all people wanna do is hurt him and make him cry...but he's adorable when he cries :3 Thanks for the review and as for making it longer...I really try but I never succeed.

**Narutopokefan: **Hopefully Reborn isn't too rough . Thanks for the review.

**runwithanime: **I do too but we gotta share Tsuna with the others XD Thanks for the review ^_^

**stormypeach1396: **Trust me if Leon was bleedong I think Reborn would have done something...and we all know how harsh he is XD Thanks for the review!

**Lal Plaridel: ***Goes to Tsuna* Shhh...It's okay...It's just...You attract so many dangerous people that your gonna get hurt anyway so you might as well get use to it! *Runs away again*...I think I made it worse...Thanks for the review!

**Xcruze: **Now I feel bad...Tsuna probably hates me by now XD

**ezcap1st: **Reborn is a sexy devil too ;D

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi:** I...fear for my life now o_O...Thanks for the review though!

**Kichou:** Hibari's a meanie :(...Poor Leon...Thanks for the review ^_^

**10th Squad 3rd Seat:** Well here's your updae right here! Thanks for the review.

**Once again you guys are freaking awesome man! Sorry about the long break but I was out of the state but now am back and please accept this update as an apology!**

**Onto chapter 4!**

**X-xx-X**

Tsuna stared at the man sitting on his older brothers bed. He was leaning against the wall with his hands folded against his chest. his fedora masking his eyes. Leon frantically started to scratch at the glass imprisonment trying to reach his owner. Reborn slowly got up from the bed and started walking towards the poor teen. As Reborn progressed forward Tsuna could feel the all the anger and a hint of amusement coming off of him. It was suffocating him. Tsuna knew the worse was about to happen so he did what he thought was best.

He droped the lizard and ran. He ran across the hallway and up the stairs towards the closest room and locked himself in there. He tried to calm himself down and thought of his situation. It should take Reborn a good 5 seconds to take Leon out of the container if not less, and 1 minute to find him. He saw the window on the other side of the room and contemplated if he could survive a jump from the second floor.

'' Dame-Tsuna what are you doing?'' Tsuna screamed as Reborn came from the floor board. He reached for the doorknob but was too late as Reborn grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the floor on his back. Reborn lowered himself onto Tsuna his black eyes shining in mystery and amusement. He smirked and put his hand up to his mouth as he started to chuckle. '' W-what's so funny Reborn? And get off your heavy!'' Tsuna pouted as Reborn laughed harder not trying to hide it anymore. '' You really are Dame-Tsuna.'' He said once he was done laughing. Tsuna glared or pouted in Reborns perspective. '' Out of all the rooms in the house you choose the one with the most entryways. If anything you should have stayed inside Dino's room cause this was a lost cause.''

Tsuan looked over Reborns shoulder and realized he had ran inside Giotto's room. He saw the photos from his childhood and a bunch of documents around the room collecting dust. He remembered playing in Giotto's room when he was a kid always causing mishief with Giotto and Dino making sure he didn't hurt himself. It was moments like these where Tsuna truley missed his brothers the most, Dino telling him how his work was going and Giotto cooking him a warm home cooked meal.

Reborn saw Tsuna deep in thought and silently sighed. After coming back from his studies with Dino he thought he should visit the poor little student although Dino told him no he was able to persuade him that he needed a parental figure until he or Dino came to visit him. Instead of seeing a poor distressed boy on the brink of tears from his parents death he found the same old Dame-Tsuna, not that that was a bad thing. Actually Reborn liked Tsuna being like this naive and innocent but with a strong fire still burning within him. Tsuna changed so much in the 2 years he hasn't seen him. For one thing he was apparently growing out his hair, his body was getting more feminine rather then manly and he was slightly taller but most people probably still towered over him. He looked at Tsuna's body memorising his body structure...'_I wonder if he got bigger anywhere else...'_

'' Uh Reborn can you get up now?'' Reborn looked at Tsuna and smirked. He has yet to see Tsuna with his most favorite expression of all. When the poor boy is flustered and nervous and blushing as hard as a tomato. Reborn leaned down to the junction of Tsuna's shoulder and neck and quickly licked the area. Tsuna jerked and started to panic yelling incoherent words.

'' R-Reborn what do you think your doing!'' Tsuna screamed covering the area with his hands. Reborn jerked his hands away and pinned them above his head with one of his hands while the other rested against Tsuna's cheek. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip and stared straight into Tsuna eyes studying him. '' R-Reborn what is up with you toda-Ah! Reborn quit that!'' Tsuna started squirming around as Reborns knee found it's way between Tsuna's legs and resting it right on his manhood. He leaned his head back over to the spot he was before and started to nip at it as he pressed more weight onto his leg. He heard Tsuna let out a gasp and he started to struggle harder. Once he was done with Tsuna's neck he looked at the area with satisfaction, a mark was growing where his mouth has been only moments ago. He leaned back down this time towards Tsuna's ear and nipped it lightly. '' So Dame-Tsuna what will you do now?''

'' GET OFF OF JUUDAIME YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!'' Reborns weight on Tsuna suddnely vanished as he saw Gokudera in his window throwing a lamp in his direction. Tsuna screamed and scrambled to go on Giotto's bed shielding himself with one of the pillows. '' Maa maa Dera-kun I think you broke the lock.''

'' Shut up Baseball Idiot! This pervert was all over Juudaime and you expect me to just sit there!'' Gokudera jumped into he room and turned towards the older male. '' Dame-Tsuna do you always leave your windows open? I see you didn't learn anything these pass few years. What if a pervert got in?'' _' But...Wouldn't that be you?' _Tsuna thought. '' Don't ignore me!'' Gokudera started to run towards Reborn but Yamamoto quickly grabbed him by his shirt collar. '' Dera-kun come on! we came here to help Tsuna with his studies, not bother his company.'' Gokudera sill struggled regardless of Yamamoto's words. '' Well this has been fun but I fear I must retire for today. I'll see you in the morning Dame-Tsuna.'' And wih that Reborn left.

Tsuna sighed. '' Well if were gonna study we might as well head to my room now that the nuisance is gone.'' Tsuna said as he lead everybody out of Giotto's room.

**X-xx-X**

'' So basically Juudaime you would replace X with a 2 to solve for Y.'' Gokudera explained to Yamamoto and Tsuna while fixing his glasses. Tsuna sat down at the table cradling his head in his hands still not quite getting it while Yamamoto stared into space. '' Gokudera-kun am just not that good with all these numbers and letters...'' Tsuna sighed as he closed the textbook. '' Don't worry Tsuna. Am not all tha great at algebra myself.'' Yamamoto said agreeing with him.

'' Thats because your always so busy with baseball you crazy fanatic.'' Gokudera mumbled. Yamamoto laughed. '' Only for you Dera-kun!'' Gokudera blushed and started to hit Yamamoto with his notebook. '' D-dammit where do you get these things you damn idiot!'' Tsuna laughed at the couple's antics. '' Okay I'll be back you guys am gonna go get a drink of water.'' Tsuna got up and left the room leaving the two lovebirds alone. '' Sooo...Have I ever told you how sexy you look with your glasses Dera-kun?'' Yamamoto said scooting himself closer to him. Gokudera took off his glasses and put them back in the case. '' Yes...Countless of times.'' Yamamoto pecked Gokudera on his lips slowly lowering him onto his back. '' Dera-kun...Lets do it.'' Gokudera moaned as Yamamoto nipped at his neck. He brought his hands up to his shoulders hoping to push him off but instead he pulled him closer as they shared another kiss. They were so wrapped up in there heated make out session they didn't hear a gasp and the door closing.

**X-xx-X**

Tsuna closed the door quietly behind himself not really wanting to see them have sex. He sighed and went back downstairs to the dining room to see Reborn there reading the newspaper. '' Dame-Tsuna make yourself useful and make me a cup of coffee. Make sure it's black.'' Tsuna sighed and went to make it. Reborn quietly continued to read the newspaper with intrest in a paricular article.

'' Hmm...Tsuna what high school do you go to?'' Reborn asked out of the blue.

'' Namimori High...Why?'' Reborn didn't answer and Tsuna just went back to boiling the water. '' Well it seems a kid has been causig trouble. 16 years old, Dark navy hair, and mismatched eyes. One dark blue the other a dark crimson. He goes to Kokuyo High though.'' Reborn got up and started rummaging through the drawers in the kitchen. '' He sounds creepy. Besides even if he did go to my school Hibari would have bitten him to death by now.'' Reborn came back to the table with scissors and started to cut the picture of the boy out of the newspaper. '' What are you doing?'' Tsuna asked as he put his coffee down.

'' Well I know this guy-'' He was cut off by bumping and groaning noises coming from upstairs. Reborn looked at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow and Tsuna sighed.

'' Looks like am sleeping on the couch tonight.''

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **It's longer! Umm I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There maybe a few mistakes because I don't have time to properly edit it but it should be fixed later on tonight. Once again reviews are love and flames shall be used for Giottos I-Gloves.


	5. Enter: Gokudera Hayato

**Title: **New found love

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** 182769, 8059

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary:** His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter five:** Gokudera's potty mouth.

**X-xx-X**

**Time to thank my reviewers:**

**NoName: **I love them too ^_^...Tsuna needs to realise he surrounded by the hottest people in the world and he should be grateful!

**Kichou:** That idea does sound rather tempting. ^/^...And Yama-kun can't stand being in the room with Goku-chan without any kind of contact...It might kill him!

**Kairihanazawa:** Thanks for the nice review! ^_^

**HikariTakeru Vongola1827:** Reborn is sex reincarnated into a human...*Droolz*

**Animebaka14:** I have no idea where those came from XD...And thanks for pointing those out!

**Vongola-Decimo27:** *Teary eyed* Thank you guys for reviewing! I guess I did give Gokudera a Hibari-like entrance...Next time he wants to be a cock block he could blow up a wall like he's suppose to!

**ezcap1st:** Reborn such a pedobear ...And I think Gokudera was stunned into submission...There goes perfectly good bed sheets.

**Narutopokefan:** Well believe it! Lets just hope Tsuna isn't too mad for his extra laundry.

**Onto chapter 5!**

**X-xx-X**

**10:00 AM**

'' Wake up you lazy bum.'' Gokudera felt a rush of cold water splash on his face and the covers being thrown off of him. Gokudera cracked his eyes open to see Reborn with a empty bucket in one hand and the sheets in the other. '' Am not going to say it again.'' Reborn said narrowing his eyes. Gokudera sat on the bed, sleep still lingering in his mind until he finally comprehended what was going on. '' Your that damn pervert from yesterday!'' Gokudera said jumping up to his feet. Yamamoto walked through the door rags and a bottle of water. '' Uh...Dera-kun what are you doing?'' Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and threw a pillow at him that was on the bed.

'' Your working with him!'' He didn't give him enough time to respond before he started to throw more objects in is direction. '' N-no! Dera-kun...Stop it! We have to clean before Tsuna wakes up and your making things way worse!''

'' What are you talking abou-! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!'' Reborn was up way too early to deal with the teenagers so he threw the covers back at Gokudera and left the room. '' If you guys are going to have sex in someone else house at least have the decency to clean the sheets when your done.'' And with that Reborn slammed his door shut and quiet returned to the house. Gokudera turned to the alarm clock and realised it was 10:00 in the morning. Today was Sunday so he didn't have to worry about school but there was still an issue with the sheets they soiled.

'' Am...not fit to be the right hand man. I soiled Juudaimes sheets...because my boyfriend is a raging hormonal idiot.'' Yamamoto pouted. '' Hey...You were all for it last night!''

'' Tch...whatever. We must fix Juudaime's bedroom before he wakes up. Can't believe we made him sleep on the couch.'' Gokudera said mumbling to himself as he picked up the lamp from the floor.

'' Huh?...Tsuna didn't sleep on the couch.''

'' T-then...Where did he sleep...?''

**X-xx-X**

**11:00 AM**

Reborn entered the room and checked both windows to make sure none of the early morning rays was peaking it's way into the room. He was always sure to make sure no light got into Dino's room while he was staying here. If there was anything he hated it was being in the sun's presence after absolutely no rest. He turned his head to see the lump under the covers was still snoozing away, Leon perched comfortably on his fluffy head. Reborn climbed underneath the covers and brought Tsuna towards his chest, leaving him in a warm embrace.

**X-xx-X**

**1:00 PM**

'' Hey look here. These must be Tsuna's brothers.'' Yamamoto abandoned his job of cleaning and left it to Gokudera as he searched around the house. He stumbled across a photo album with Tsuna's family in it. '' Oh...This must be his grand father...or uncle?''

'' Stop sitting around and help!'' Gokudera started poking him in the head with the broomstick but couldn't help but look over his shoulders at the pictures in the book. Gokudera had met Dino countless of times in the past but he never met the middle child. _' Come to think of it he wasn't at the funeral either.' _Gokudera looked at the picture some more before wondering why he feels he's seen this face before...

Yamamoto flipped the page and ignored Gokudera's cursing at him for doing it but one picture caught his eye. '' Hey Dera-kun? Doesn't this guy look like Reborn?'' Gokuder stopped his tirade and stared at the picture. No doubt there was a kiddie version of Reborn holding a infant Tsunayoshi with a toddler Giotto and a toddler Dino holding his hand. '' Kinda hard to believe he's the same guy upstairs.'' Yamamoto muttered to himself.

'' Okay that enough of this!'' Gokudera snatched the book aways and put it back in it's proper place. '' Now help me finish cleaning or your not coming over tonight!''

'' No fair Dera-kun!''

**X-xx-X**

**3:00 PM**

Tsuna awoke to a empty bedroom, save for Leon who was laying on a pillow where 2 notes were underneath. He read the first one which seemed to be from Gokudera.

_Dear Juudaime,_

_Am so seriously, terribly, regretfully, really sorry about your sheets and you having to sleep with that pedo in the suit. I should have...learned to control myself better but I succumb to this idiots needs like some hormonal idiot!_

_That bastard in the suit left without telling us and we had to get going. Unfortunately my sister is coming back from Italy and I have to greet her at the airport. I shall see tomorrow at school Juudaime!_

_Love, Your faithful right hand man Gokudera Hayato_

_P.S.: The Baseball Idiot says bye too_

_P.P.S.: That pedo in the suit was laughing about something to himself today...Something about you being late for something? You should really choose better people as friends._

'' It's not like I wanted him as a friend...If I had a choose I would have avoided him for my whole life.'' Tsuna said while unfolding the other letter.

_Dear Dame-Tsuna,_

_Your idiot clumsy brother asked me to go get some paperwork for him today so I had to leave. Honestly are all of you this forgetful and stupid? Also I really appreciate it if you cooked Miso soup tonight. Mines extra hot and Leon's mild. I will be home by ten tonight and don't try to bull shit this by buying it from the store. I know the difference._

_Sincerely, Reborn_

_P.S.: I saw a notepad in the hallway...Dame-Tsuna I think your gonna be late for some sort of little meeting._

'' HIIIIIIIIE!''

**X-xx-X**

**3:20 PM**

Tsuna made sure to lock the door on the way out as he sped through the street. It should only take him 10 minutes if he ran so he hastened his pace until something caught his eye.

A girl with an unusual hairstyle and an eye patch covering her right eye with a skull and crossbones as the design was sitting on the sidewalk crying.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: Ohayo~...Am working super hard on longer chapters for you guys! So...What did you guys think? Don't worry Tsuna suffering will end soon!...I hope. So like always please review and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**On another note. You guys lets do our part for Japan...We just lost a lot of lives over there from the Tsunami and if you didn't know we might have also lost the original creator of Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri. I don't know if it's a rumor or real but either way many people are suffering right now...Lets spread the word and make some donation's alright! That's the first thing am gonna do when I wake up tomorrow morning so please stay safe and have a great...morning I guess since am finishing this at 3:28 AM!...**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Enter: Chrome Dokuro

**Title: **New found love

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **182769, 8059

**Disclaimer: **We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary: **His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter five: **Gokudera's potty mouth.

**X-xx-X**

**Time to thank my reviewers:**

**Orcux: **What can I say they're horny teenage idiots! and yes...Mukuro shall finally have some screen time...The little attention whore. :3

**Kichou: **Thank you. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Chibigurl305: **I wouldn't have Reborn any other way.

**Rosete The Silver Rose: **I was devastated when I heard what happened...Hopefully they get back on their feet. Thanks for the review also.

**HikariTakeru Vongola1827: **Sorry about the shortness once again. Reborn is sexy, cute, and mysterious and many other things but I don't wanna waste the chapter listing all his sexy ass features XD.

**Makedi: **I was so planning on doing that but I don't know yet...I mean there only so much Tsuna that can go around and there's still one more person we must add to the puzzle but I don't wanna spoil it for you guys so am not telling and we still need to choose who he's gonna end up with.

**Vongola-Decimo27: **Your reviews make me so happy :')...I shall try to answer all your questions! About Giotto and Dino, Giotto won't be here for a while but Dino might just show up really soon, Hibari's and Tsuna's little love fest won't be starting just yet but just be a little patient, Oh yes Tsuna's brothers are SUPER protective, and about Chrome...you shall find out this chapter.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They make a authoress so proud ^_^**

**Onto Chapter 6!**

**X-xx-X**

'' Um...'' The girl didn't seem to notice Tsuna standing in front of her or him trying to catch her attention. She pulled her legs closer against her chest as if trying to block out the sounds and everyone around her. Tsuna looked at his watch and back at the girl. His clock read 3:25 and he really couldn't be late or else he might be bitten to death, but he also couldn't just leave this girl alone in the middle of the street...

But he really, really, REALLY didn't want to get bitten to death.

**X-xx-X**

'' Dammit this women is always late!'' Gokudera fumed as he waited for his older sister's plane to come to the airport. He paced up and down and kept looking out the window in hopes of seeing a plane. '' Maa maa Dera-kun she'll be here. Just give her some time alright?'' Yamamoto said. Gokudera reluctantly sat back down next to Yamamoto. Yamamoto swung his arm over his lovers shoulder and pulled him closer. '' See now doesn't that feel much better. Bianchi's a grown women so she's okay on her own.'' Gokudera scoffed at his lover but leaned into his lover's embrace anyway relaxing from the warmth his lover gave him.

'' EXTREME! I thought it was you two I saw here.'' Gokudera felt his anger steadily rising again as Ryohei approached him in his gym clothes. '' Dammit lawn head do you have to make noise everywhere you go!''

'' Your doing the exact same thing octopus head!''

'' What did you just- Ah! Yamamoto quit- Mm'' Yamamoto silenced him with a quick kiss rendering him speechless. '' Sorry about that Ryohei he's just super cranky since his sister isn't here yet.'' Gokudera sighed and turned from the two. Ryohei looked at the two with confusion.

'' But..Your sister is home. I was just there looking for you two and she opened the door for me.'' Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with an uneasy smile. '' Um Dera-kun, please stay calm.''

'' Why...the...FUCK...did you not tell us this earlier! Do you know how long we were here!'' Gokudera started dragging Yamamoto to the airports exit. '' Well you never asked! Plus she said she was busy with someone!'' Ryohei yelled as they left out. Ryohei stood there alone looking around.

'' Hmm. Maybe I'll start my training. I'll try outrunning the planes! TO THE EXTREME!''

**X-xx-X**

'' Listen I know your sad but I really need to get go-'' Tsuna was cut off as the girl grabbed his pants leg and looked up at him. '' Please...Don't go. Just until...he gets here. Please.'' Tsuna couldn't stand it. She was way to cut to ignore. He sat besides her and watched as she returned back to her sitting position with her head on her knees. The silence stretched as she just sat there staring at the ground.

'' Um...Am Sawada Tsunayoshi...And you are?'' The girl looked up and stared at him. '' Chrome...Dokuro.''

'' So...Can you tell my you were upset?'' Chrome started drawing patterns in the ground with her finger returning her gaze downward. '' I...can't find my big brother. He's not suppose to be running around in outside or else he might get taken away...''

' Taking away?...Is he bad or sick maybe?' He turned back towards the girl and saw her on the brinks of tears. '' N-no! Please don't cry! Um how about this am on my way to my school. I could look around the area with you if you want.'' Chrome snapped her head back up and stared at him with a smile on her face. '' Thank you Sawada-san!''

Tsunayoshi got up and helped Chrome to her feet. He took a glance at his watch. ' 3:50...Plus am bringing Chrome with me...Hibari-san is gonna bite me to death for sure.'

**X-xx-X**

'' And why pray tell is he being sent here?'' Hibari folded his arms as he watched the Blond stand in front of his desk with his assistant standing in the back with a teenager in handcuffs. '' Because Kyoya your detention scho-'' Hibari shot him a glare. '' I mean your precious Namimori is the best choice. Besides with your excellent teaching and your rock hard disciplinary measures he will be a changed man by the end of the school year.''

'' Or for the fact that no other school wants him.'' Hibari said '' Yeah there's that too.'' He said shrugging his shoulders.. '' Dino I swear to god if this idiot causes any sort of trouble your head will be hung over my bed as consequence. Now bring him to me.''

'' Fine fine. Pushy. Romario bring him here.'' Romario walked with the teenager. He looked about Hibari's age, with navy hair spiked in the back and different colored eyes. His right eye a crimson red and his left a calming blue. He stared at Hibari with a smirk.

'' So...what do you say?'' Dino asked with a smile.

'' I don't like him.'' Dino's smile fell as he grumbled how unfair kyoya was. ''By the way herbivore...Your brother is gonna be bitten to death for being late for 30 minutes.''

**X-xx-X**

'' You should warn people when your coming back a day earlier! We were waiting there in the airport for hours!'' Gokudera screamed. He was in the hallway outside the disciplinary office with Yamamoto and his sister Bianchi. '' Well Dino-san told me that he needed help catching that boy...plus-'' Her eyes grew big as a blush appeared on her face. '' He told me that Reborn was here.'' Gokudera made gagging noises and Yamamoto laughed. '' Besides Hayato you wasn't even there to greet me when I got home. What kind of brother are you.''

'' For the last time YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE COMING- Ah Juudaime what are you doing here?'' Bianchi turned around to see Tsuna and Chrome walking towards them. '' Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-san why are you guys at the school on a Sunday?''

'' We should be asking you the same thing. Did that Hibari bastard have something to do with this!'' Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto patted him on the head trying to calm him down. '' Well I was suppose to meet Hibari-san her- Ah Hibari-san!''

'' Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi you are being too loud and you are not in proper clothes for schooling.''

'' We don't have school today you jerk!'' Gokudera yelled. Hibari took out his tonfa's and pointed them at Gokudera. '' You wanna fight then come on!'' Before Gokudera could attack Yamamoto grabbed him and threw him into his arms. '' Maa maa sorry about that Hibari-san. Gokudera's been grumpy since this morning. We'll be taking our leave now. See you later Tsuna!'' Yamamoto dragged Gokudera to the exit with Bianchi behind them.

'' Tsunayoshi Sawada.'' Tsuna jumped at his name being called. He was kinda hoping Hibari wouldn't notice he was here. '' Do you realise that you over 30 minutes late and you bring someone who doesn't even go to this school on school grounds. Are you asking to be bitten to death?''

'' HIII! No Hibari it isn't like that. S-she was lost and-'' Tsuna was cut off by Dino tackling him to the ground. '' Tsuna! How are you? It's been ages!'' Tsuna could feel his air pipes being crushed by his brothers weight. '' N-nii-san...I can't breath.''

'' Oh sorry. Ah who's the pretty young girl Tsuna?'' Dino helped Tsuna and himself up. Chrome hurried behind Tsuna trying to avoid Dino's and Hibari's stares. '' Aw. She shy.''

'' Stop that Nii-san! This is Chrome Dokuro. I was on my way to the school when I found her. Apparently her brother is missing. He might be in some kind of trouble'' Dino and Hibari looked at each other. Dino chucked nervously. '' Uh...We might know where your brother is.''

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: Oh my god so many things went on today! Mukuro shall have his speaking role next chapter, plus some more brotherly love between Tsuna and Dino (Which I find positively adorable!), Hibari has some competition for his little tuna's heart now. Full blown yaoi should be happening next chapter and onwards so if you don't like it...tough cookies.**

**Please read and review. Any questions shall be answered. ^_^**

**UPDATE, March 24, 2011: Umm for the people have trouble uploading a chapter go to the new chapter page and when the error page comes up change the URL. R****eplace the word property with content.**

**Thats all you have to do for people who are having trouble. ^_^**


	7. Enter: Mukuro Rokudo

**Title:** New found love

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** 182769, 8059

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary: **His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter seven:** Pervert!69, Protective!D, Thief!R, And Savior!18

**X-xx-X**

**Time to thank my reviewers:**

**Vongola-Decimo27:** Reborn...is a hassle, for me and Tsuna both! And how did you know that would happen with Dino. Obviously he would be more worried about a seme trying to attack his poor little brother. .

**Kichou: **Oh yes he will surely piss Hibari off~ But the hitting on Chrome they have more of a brother/sister relationship.

**Orcux:** Oh yes there will be plenty of brotherly love between Tsuna and Dino... And Mukuro speaking? Well it's his mouth that usually gets him in trouble in the first place right. X3

**Kiseki no Tenshi:** Thank you ^_^. Enjoy chapter seven!

**stormypeach 1396: **I could just imagine him out running it though O_O...He's that extreme!

**mayra-the-fox:** Thank you for liking the story. This fic is strictly AU but I have Gokudera calling him juudaime because I can't really see him calling Tsuna anything else.

**animebaka14: **Coming right up! Hibari always did seem like jealous type~ and Chrome would be happy to inherit her brothers pervert ways. :D

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: **Of course Mukuro has to be the biggest pervert in this story. ( So far ;D) And am kinda afraid of your kitty from hell. o.o

**Now everybody it's time to add our favorite little monster in the story. :D**

**Onto chapter 7!**

**X-xx-X**

'' Nii-sama!'' Chrome runs past the others and throws her hands around Mukuro's neck. '' I was so worried. You just disappeared and Ken and Chikusa weren't home so I went to look for you but I got lost and-'' Mukuro cupped both of Chromes cheeks and kissed her on the forehead. '' Chrome-chan I told you not to worry about me so much. Am perfectly fine.''

'' Tsunayoshi Sawada why are you late?'' Tsuna yelped and turned back towards Hibari and Dino. He had hoped that Chrome might occupy his time so he might forget that he was there but knowing Hibari that was a lost cause. '' Aw c'mon Kyoya he already told you. He was helping a poor damsel in distress. Besides we still need to take care of Mukuro's class schedule.'' Hibari looked over to Tsuna and then to Mukuro and back to Tsuna. '' You wanna make it up to me?'' Tsuna's eyes lit up and he quickly nodded.

'' Oi Pineapple Herbivore get over here.'' Mukuro twitched a little and turned towards Hibari. '' Oya...Birdie-chan I don't think that was very nice.'' Hibari twitched also and stared at him. Chrome stood staring at both of them and Tsuna looked on scared. ' Why does it seem like I could see electricity between there eyes?' Dino, who could also see this might escalate into something bad quickly diverted Hibari's attention. '' Um Hibari...You were going to tell Mukuro something important?'' Hibari switches his gaze to Dino and back to Mukuro.

'' Your right...Pineapple Herbivore go die somewhere.'' Dino face palmed. '' Not that Kyoya!'' Hibari sighed at Dino's loudness and glared at Mukuro. '' Listen Pineapple Herbivore and listen good because I hate repeating myself. This-'' He grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders and brought him towards him. '' -is Sawada Tsunayoshi and he will be directing you to all your classes. I would do it myself but you already managed to get on my shit list in a matter of 5 minutes.'' Tsuna stared up at Hibari with horror in his eyes. ' S-so blunt about it!'

Mukuro looked at the small boy in Hibari's hold. Tsuna turned towards Mukuro and quickly looked down with a blush on his face. He walked over to Tsuna and held one of his hands in his. Tsuna looked up at him in curiosity. '' It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi.'' He place a small lingering peck on the back of Tsuna's hand.

Next thing Tsuna knew he was in his brothers arms and Hibari had his tonfa against Mukuro's neck while Mukuro had his trident against Hibari's neck. '' Tsuna don't you ever EVER let nobody that close to you again!'' Tsuna stared at Dino as he screamed about chastity and keeping his innocence in tact...whatever that meant. Tsuna watched as Hibari and Mukuro glare increased every passing second.

'' You damn Pineapple Herbivore no public display of affections.''

'' Hmmm if that's the case I can do it while were not in public?'' Mukuro turned his head towards Tsuna and winked at him. Chrome giggled at her brothers antics and walked over towards Tsuna. '' Sawada-san you should be grateful! Mukuro doesn't like most people, usually he'll torture them if they get on his nerves too much!'' Chrome said cheerfully. Tsuna looked at Chrome as if she were crazy. '' Chrome-san...That isn't normal...''

'' I know. Isn't it fun though?'' Tsuna and Dino stared at Chrome in disbelief.

'' Dame-Tsuna did you seriously forget about me in favor of these school boys. I obviously have more experience.'' Every body's head whipped to the side to the side to see a man standing at the end of the hallway.

'' R-Reborn! What are you doing here?'' Tsuna stuttered. He felt leaving this very instant. Not only was he dealing with the dangerous Hibari Kyoya, he also haves to deal with the potential pervert Mukuro Rokudo. Reborn walked down the hall towards Dino and Tsuna, ripping Tsuna out of Dino's hands. '' H-hey what the hell! Where are you taking him?''

'' Supermarket. He owes me and Leon miso soup tonight.'' And with that Reborn left with a reluctant Tsuna who was practically dragged the whole way there.

Dino, who was too preoccupied by Reborn's sudden entry, was unaware of the murderous prefect stalking up to him until he yanked him by his collar and hit him with his tonfa.

'' W-what the hell Kyoya! What was that for!'' Dino rubbed the now forming bruise on his head. '' Who was that man and how is he in relations with the herbivore.''

'' I would also like to know how my little guide knows this potentially dangerous pedophile.'' Dino yelled as Mukuro appeared behind him with his trident near his neck. '' B-but..Reborn is only a family Friend I swear! He's practically like his uncle I promise!'' Hibari exchanged looks with Dino and hurried down the same path Reborn and Tsuna left through. '' W-wait where are you going?''

'' Supermarket!'' Dino looked back to see if Mukuro was going to go follow. '' Your little brother is quite amusing. I'll let the little birdie-chan have his chance. Besides he already assigned Tsunayoshi to me 6 times a week.'' and with that Mukuro retreated down the opposite end of the hallway with Chrome in tow.

' _Maybe I should stay in Japan for a while...A LONG while.' _And with that Dino brought out his cell phone, scrolled to the G section and and hoped and prayed that his other little brother didn't blow this whole situation out of proportion like he usually does.

**X-xx-X**

''I think I want mine with pork and vegetable. Leon likes his with shrimp and you'll have to put it in the freezer for 3 minutes since his needs to be cooled down.'' Tsuna heaved the heavy shopping cart down the aisle as Reborn stocked it necessities. He looked into the shopping cart and realised besides the miso soup the shopping cart was filled with authentic Italian coffee beans. '' Uh Reborn whats up with all the coffee?'' Reborn turned around and peered inside the cart shrugging. '' All you have is instant back home and you know I don't eat that crap. Besides it's not that much.''

' It's like a bucket full of coffee...'

Tsuna, who was too absorbed in his thoughts, didn't notice a certain prefect steer him in a different aisle than Reborn. He led him into the produce section and shook him out of his stupor. '' Huh? H-Hibari-san! What are you doing here? And what happened to Reborn?''

'' _Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi~'' _Tsuna looked up to see Hibird circling around his head and landing in his hair. '' Don't you remember herbivore? You owe Hibird strawberries.'' Tsuna looked around to see if Reborn was anywhere near but to his surprise (and relief) Reborn was no where to be found. '' Uh...sure Hibari-san.''

Reborn looked on from behind the shelves with a smirk.

**X-xx-X**

'' _Huh? Dino? It's not like you to call me I thought you would be scolding your brother right about now. So what's up?''_

'' Well...You see the thing is am gonna need you to stall him for a while...'' There was a pause on the other side of the line.

'' _What did you do this time?'' _The man sighed and it sounded as though he was locking a door.

'' Let's just say...Tsuna MIGHT be at risk..But am trying to not jump to conclusions which is why am not telling Gio-'' He was cut off as he heard a string of curse words and a loud thump come from the other end of the line.

'' Dino'' Dino's blood ran cold as the voice was obviously pissed but tried to cover it up with a fake sense of happiness. '' I'll be on the next plane within the hour.''

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: Wow. I can honestly say this...Mukuro needs to keep his mouth shut! He just gets in bigger trouble that way. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...Dino's in trouble, Hibari stole Tsuna away, Mukuro has him 6 times a week, and Reborn could see him...anytime he wants cause he's fucking REBORN! He's epic that way. So please read and review and I shall see you guys in chapter 8! :D**


	8. Enter: The Phone Call

**Title:** New found love

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** 182769, R27, 8059

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary:** His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter eight: **Nothing too bad I guess.

**X-xx-X**

'' Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi...'' Hibird continued to chant Tsuna's name while Hibari and him left the supermarket with the strawberries in hand. Tsunayoshi stared straight ahead, too afraid to actually look or speak to the prefect while Hibari walked on ahead intentionally walking Tsuna home out of natural concern for the herbivore.

After 10 awkward minutes of sneak glances and heavy tension Tsuna finally reached his house with Hibari in tow. Tsunayoshi slowly turned to face Hibari to bid him farewell but the words caught in his mouth. Hibari was staring down at him with the eyes he was so scared of at times but during other times he felt as though he could get lost in. He tried opening his mouth to form words but all that came out were broken words and strange sounds.

Hibari looked down at the little herbivore trying to form words like a new born and smirked. He raised his hand to pet at Tsuna's soft brown locks until he looked behind the herbivore into his window and saw something rather unpleasant, at least to him. There was the same man who stole Tsunayoshi right from under his nose in his precious Namimori. He scowled at the man while he smirked at the teenager and closed the curtain back.

Tsuna, who was waiting to see what the prefect was going to do, notices his attitude change while he was looking at his house. Tsuna turned his head slightly and looked into the same window Hibari was staring into and didn't see anything but a fleeting curtain. Tsuna turned back to Hibari and saw him now glaring at him with a fierce gaze. Tsuna yelped in surprise and clutched at his hammering heart. ' H-Hibari-san's gaze is so intense all of the sudden.'

'' U-um..is everything alright H-Hibari-san?'' Hibari's gaze never faltered even though it was clear that Tsuna was uncomfortable. He sighed as he tried to word his question as nicely as possible. '' Herbivore...who is that man who was with you earlier?'' Tsuna tilted his head in confusion trying to remember. ' Was I with anyone else besides Hibari today? I mean at the school there were a lot of people there with us and umm...there was Chrome-san, that creepy brother of hers, Gokudera and Yamamoto were there briefly, Dino-nii, and I believe that's all...Wait..wasn't Reborn there...?'

'' Herbivore..'' Hibari said menacingly. Tsuna epped and started to stammer incoherently. Hibari rubbed at his temples. If it was going to be this difficult he would have had Kusakabe research him to save all this trouble.'' Herbivore in English.'' Tsuna stopped immediately and took a deep breath. '' Hibari-san you wouldn't be talking about Reborn-ojisan are you?''

'' So he's your uncle?''

'' Not exactly. I mean he was really close friends with my father so it's just been a habit to call him that. I knew him since I was a baby.'' Hibari took this information and thought hard about the facts. '' Hmm...No competition then.'' Tsuna looked up at Hibari in confusion but hibari brushed it off. Hibari then proceeded to ruffle his hair before the Italian interrupted him earlier. Tsuna blushed and averted his gaze from Hibari's as he smirked down at him. '' Make sure your on time for your punishment herbivore.'' And with that Hibari turned curtly on his heel and left the Sawada front lawn with Hibird in tow. Tsuna barley remembered about his punishment guiding around the potential molester of a pineapple around school and sighed. '' This should be fun.'' He told himself sarcastically.

**X-xx-X**

As Hibari walked back to his house he stopped as he heard a rustling from the bushes. He turned around and walked towards the sound only to see a green chameleon on the ground. He tried to remember where he saw the same animal and it was fairly recent also.

'' Well you must be the famous Hibari Kyoya of Namimori.'' Hibari quickly spun around to see the same man that was in Tsunayoshi room in front. The chameleon quickly ran to his master, up his leg, and resting comfortably on his shoulder. Hibari scowled at the man and quickly started walking his way back to his house passing Reborn and bumping his shoulder on his way by. Reborn smirked at the non-verbal challenge and chuckled. He raised his hand to his shoulder and brushed it off.

'' Your severely lacking Hibari Kyoya. If you really wanna win Tsuna your going to have to do much more than this.'' Hibari stopped in his tracks but didn't bother to turn to him, both having their backs to each other. '' Funny. For someone who's suppose to be his caretaker your terribly horrible at it. And I don't recall saying I had feelings for the pathetic herbivore either.'' Reborn closed his eyes and smirked. '' Hm. Well that's good, less competition for me. Though even if you did have feelings for MY little fish it wouldn't be problem. Besides I know and always will know more about Tsuna then you ever hope to know.'' And with that Reborn left the premises with a terribly pissed off Hibari.

**X-xx-X**

Tsuna exited his shower and quietly made it through the hallway to his bedroom. He woke up at 12:00 AM with the feeling of dread in his chest and decided a nice long shower was in order. Before Tsuna turned the door knob he vaguely remembered he didn't see Reborn at all when he got home. He finally remembered he ditched him for Hibari at the supermarket and he was afraid he might get attacked so he avoided him the minute he got home but Tsuna never made it this far without being caught. Tsuna quietly tip toed to Dino's room where Reborn was staying opened the door inch by inch.

When there was finally enough room for his head to fit through he looked inside to see a body lying on the bed. He was going to leave since he believed it to be Reborn sleeping there but then he spotted a mop of blond hair poking from underneath the covers at the head of the bed. He started to panic thinking Reborn is letting random strangers in his house but then he saw a cell phone on the end table.

Although he's been taught not to go through peoples private property he had every right in his opinion since a stranger was in his house. He opened the phone to see a turtle on the screen as the screen saver and sweat drooped. '' S-so am guessing...if this is Enzo then that must be Dino-nii.'' Tsuna sighed at his lack of deduction skills and was about to put the phone back before it started to vibrate in his hand and he quickly close Dino's door and looked at the ID. It read Giotto.

Tsuna quickly picked up the phone but didn't have a chance to scowled his brother for calling so late before Giotto droned him out with his yelling. '' DINO! YOU TELL THEM TO LET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR RIGHT NOW! I WANNA SEE TSUNAYOSHI!'' When Giotto's yelling quited down a fraction he put the phone back towards his ear. ''Um Giotto-nii what are you doing so late yelling?'' Giotto's ranting immediately stopped once he heard his beloved little brothers voice but he instantly started once again. '' Tsuna! Are you alright? I haven't heard your voice in ages! Don't worry big bro Giotto-nii is gonna save you from the monsters okay! H-Hey! G stop give me the phone!'' Giotto's whiny voice was instantly replace by a more composed and calm voice of his best friend G. '' Hello Tsunayoshi it's nice to see your doing well.'' Tsuna could hear Giotto's constant screaming in the background but decided to ignore it like G was.

'' What exactly is Giotto-nii raving about this time?'' G sighed and rubbed his temples. ''Well your idiot of an eldest brother wanted to get everybody scared shitless by saying you were in trouble for some reason. Giotto accidentally over heard and started to panic saying he was leaving Italy and coming to see you.'' Tsuna chuckled nervously feeling bad for G having to deal with that. '' Well I don't know what Dino meant when am perfectly fine.'' G sighed happily and turned towards Giotto. '' You hear that you brat! Tsuna's fine so calm down!'' Tsuna could just imagine how Giotto would be stomping around like a little kid right now. It seems Tsuna only had the ability to revert Giotto to this childish mode.

'' No! I wanna hear it from his mouth!'' Giotto pouted childishly and waited for G to comply to his wishes. G groaned and asked Tsuna to repeat what he said while he put him on speaker phone. '' Um, Giotto-nii really I am okay. I have Dino-nii and Reborn here with me so there's nothing to worry about.'' Giotto sighed and mumbled under his breath something about wanting to see Tsuna too. G put the phone back to his ear and returned the volume to normal.

'' So what exactly would Dino to call us about you being in danger?'' Tsuna tried to remember the course of the day before and the only thing that really posed a threat to him physically was the pineapple haired man who's name he forgot but he decided that it wasn't worth mentioning so he told G not to worry about it.

How terribly wrong Tsunayoshi was...

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **So yeah I know this is so late but I really hoped you enjoyed it! It's longer than usual though right? So alot happened this chapter too! Giotto's entrance is gonna be delayed for a few chapters and Rebon Vs. Hibari? Oh dear Oh My! Mukuro needs to be let in on the action so expect him next chapter with some more 8059 and dare I say some more R27? 1827? Maybe even 10027?

Oh dear I said too much! Silly me

So like before please read and review and I'll try to get chapters out of this tiny little head


	9. Enter: Curly sideburns

**Title: **New found love

**Rating:**T

**Pairing: **182769, R27, 8059

**Disclaimer: **We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary: **His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter nine: **Nothing much...Some R27 and G cursed like once^^

**X-xx-X**

Tsuna woke up Monday morning feeling feeling refreshed but at the same time a ounce of dread filled his little chest. He still felt as though he was forgetting something important once again but brushed it off as he normally does. He even had a terrible dream of little yellow birds and a pineapple fighting until they got exhausted but just passed it off as a weird dream. (Bad Tsuna. Where's your hyper intuition? -,-)

After taking his shower and brushing his teeth Tsuna approached Dino's room intending to wake Reborn up instead to find his eldest brother Dino lying in his own bed. _' That's right...Dino was here last night.' _Tsuna stared down at his brother face and realised how much Dino truly aged. _' Crease's on his forehead, developing crow's feet, and his frown lines are deepening...You can't really tell from far away but when your this close to him Dino must be really stressed...' _Tsuna so deep in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps resounding through the hall and approaching Dino's room.

Tsuna laid his hand on Dino's forehead and he smiled in his sleep. _' Okay it's decided! Before I leave I'll make Dino-nii a great breakfast. Just like moms.' _Tsuna chuckled to himself and tried to leave the room as quietly as he can but being Dame-Tsuna he bumped into his brothers nightstand nearly making the glass lamp fall off but instead of hearing a crash he saw someones hand had caught it.

Tsuna started to scream out until the mysterious persons other hand shot around to his mouth and covered it.'' Now now Dame-Tsuna, We wouldn't want to go waking up that klutz of a brother of yours now would we?'' Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief realising it was only Reborn. Reborn gently put the lamp back in its place and lead Tsuna out the room. When he closed the door to the room Tsuna turned towards him with a frown. '' Reborn where were you last night?'' Reborn smirked at the expression Tsuna was giving him. He truly did inherit his mother's features.

'' Well now Dame-Tsuna seeing how it was _you _who left me last night I think the roles here should be reversed.'' Tsuna gulped and quickly averted his eyes from the tutor. Reborn inwardly chuckled at his students failed attempt at trying to be in charge. He coughed to get his former students attention. '' At any rate. You have to be at school by 8:30 and right now it's 7:00...weren't you planning to make Dino a heartwarming breakfast?'' Tsuna looked at Reborn skeptically. '' How...did you know that?'' Reborn chuckled.

'' Silly Dame-Tsuna...I know everything about you.'' And at that exact moment when Tsuna was going to retort Dino's ring tone went off in his room. '' Dame-Tsuna you start breakfast. I'll handle the phone call.'' Tsuna nodded and hurried down stairs to start breakfast as Reborn picked up Dino's mobile and read the caller ID with a smirk.

**X-xx-X**

**In the Kokyou dorm...**

'' Mukuro-nii are you sure about this?'' Mukuro looked in the mirror and stared at Chrome as he tightened his tie. '' Dearest Chrome of course am sure. I mean there isn't much the skylark can do while am at school. I'm pretty sure they have higher authorities there in case he tried to kill me and even if he did get away with it were still evenly matched.'' Chrome continued to give Mukuro her worried expression. She knew Mukuro loved to pick fights with anybody and everybody but this boy was not one to be reckoned with.

_' Birdie-chan is more dangerous than Mukuro-nii's usual punching bags. I mean...He might actually get hurt this time!' _Chrome was knocked out of her thoughts as a shrill yell sounded from one of the bedrooms upstairs followed by rapid footsteps. '' Mukuro-sama! Is what the four-eyed kappa saying true? You're going to Namimori!'' Chrome looked over at Mukuro to see him sighing. '' I wanted him to wait at least until I was out the house.'' Chrome giggled and walked over to the door closing and locking it. She turned to Mukuro with a serious face.

'' Mukuro-nii...are you _sure _you want to go through with this. I mean you might actually get hurt or-'' Mukuro cut her off by patting her on the head. '' Silly silly Chrome. Do you honestly think so little of me?'' Chrome lowered her head in shame for thinking so little of her brother. Mukuro smiled at her and kissed her cheek. '' Don't worry my dearest Chrome-chan...Remember there's nothing your big brother can't handle right?'' He winked at her and Chrome blushed chuckling. Mukuro heard the bumping from Kens rampage getting louder so he walked towards the window opening it. '' Since it seems the wild beast is getting closer I shall take my leave. Chrome make sure you get to your own school safe and have a good day.'' And with that Mukuro disappeared.

Chrome heaved a heavy sigh and opened the bathroom door seeing Ken fly in there and tripping over everything. '' Dammit! Chrome! Where's Mukuro-sama!'' Chrome looked at Chikusa and saw him sigh in annoyance. Chrome giggle and nodded. '' Chikusa is getting annoyed Ken-kun. School is important so let's hurry up and go.'' She grabbed Ken by the back of his neck and started to drag out the house.

Chrome hoped and prayed to whatever entity that is up there that Mukuro didn't screw this up.

**X-xx-X**

'' W-what in the world is this Tsuna?'' Dino came downstairs to quite an elaborate breakfast just for him, complete with rice cooked to the perfect temperature, some grilled fish seasoned in good amounts, a nice fluffy omelet, and some tsumago. Dino gaped at the amazing spread and rushed over to Tsuna.

'' T-Tsuna...this...where did this all come from?'' Tsuna chuckled at his brother's stupor. He knows his job, whatever he may do, requires a lot of his time and energy that he never has a proper meal to eat. '' Dino-nii this is all for you! I mean...I know how hard you and Giotto-nii work so I just thought that- W-wait what are you doing Dino! T-too tight.'' Tsuna flailed his arms as Dino glomped him and smothered Tsuna's poor head into his semi-muscular chest. '' Tsunayoshi you are probably the BEST baby brother a guy could ask for!'' Tsuna seized his struggling and wrapped his arms around his brothers back and snuggled his face into his warmth. When they broke apart Tsuna fixed himself, Dino, and Reborn a plate. He looked around noticing that Reborn wasn't downstairs yet. Usually he was the first one here when food was made.

'' Dino-nii, where's Reborn?'' Dino scoffed and took his seat at the table. '' He kicked me out of my own room while using my own cell phone. I guess he's talking to someone important.

**X-xx-X**

'' So you want to come to Japan? For what reason may I ask.'' Giotto groaned over the phone as Reborn bombarded him with question after question. Why are you calling Dino? Where's G? Why aren't you working? He felt like he was five all over again! '' I want to see him because...What the hell Reborn I shouldn't have to explain myself to you! Put Dino on the phone!''

'' And why should I? I mean obviously I hold higher power than Dino in what you do and I said you couldn't come for such a childish reason.'' Giotto screamed a string of curse words at Reborn but he just yawned. '' And besides, Tsuna's perfectly fine with just me and Dino. Hell even if both of us weren't here he has his little lapdog Gokudera to save him.''

Giotto groaned for probably the 100th time over the phone. '' That's EXACTLY WHY I need to be there. Dino's a freaking klutz and you...well I just don't trust you!'' Reborn faked a gasp of hurt. '' My goodness Giotto. And here I thought we were as close as close can be.''

'' You put me through HELL when I was kid!''

'' As true as that may be, I'm getting hungry so good bye.''

'' What! No! Reborn we are not finished, don't you dare han-''

And the line went dead as Reborn chuckled to himself. '' Poor little Giotto-kun. Worrying about Tsuna like I'm some kind of pedophile, what in the world has got him so keyed up for?'' He closed Dino's cellphone and tucked it away into his jacket pocket. He started to leave the room when Tsuna came running up the stairs in his school uniform and a piece of toast dangling from his mouth.

'' Reborn! If you don't get down stairs Dino's going to eat all the food. And who were you talking to for so long?'' Reborn merely smirked and grabbed Tsuna by his loose tie and started to tie it correctly. '' Dame-Tsuna you are centuries too early to be interrogating me like am some kind of teenager. And how come every time you leave for school your tie seems to be in shambles.'' Tsuna huffed and ate the rest of his toast. '' Because tying ties are hard! Especially when you have to wear them every day!''

Reborn sighed and lightly knocked Tsuna on the head. '' You do know every day _I _wear a tie and I don't complain. Besides 75% of men know how to tie their ties by your age.''

'' You just made that statistic up.''

'' Well 73.6 statistics are made up on the spot.'' Tsuna groaned as Reborn started to ruffle his hair up. ''And I wish you would do something about your hair. Between you and Giotto I don't who broke the most combs from trying to tame your wild jungles on top of your heads. How do you inherit all of Nana's features yet your hair is like your fathers? Dino looks more like Iemitsu and he still got stuck with Nana's hair.'' Tsuna shook his head and looked up at Reborn with a blush. '' Well...At least am not the one with the curly side burns!'' Reborn scoffed at Tsuna's attempt at a comeback. '' On the contrary my dear Dame-Tsuna. I happen to woo many suitors, men and women alike.''

Tsuna twitched. It seemed for every insult Tsuna had for him he had a comeback right back for him too. Tsuna turned and started to walk down the hallway. '' Well I never see any of these 'suitors' you speak of!'' He screamed back.

Reborn smirked and quickly grabbed Tsuna by his arm and turned him around to face him. Tsuna stared into his eyes as Reborn still had that smug look on his face. '' Well you see Dame-Tsuna, It just so happens that am infatuated with someone at the moment.'' Tsuna blinked and stared...Reborn actually liking someone besides his pet chameleon? Is that even legal? Rather Reborn actually having feelings towards another human is quite...weird.

'' O...kay? Then who is it?'' Tsuna tried to keep the hope out of his voice but he just couldn't control it. Reborn liking someone is like...Dino never tripping or Giotto actually going a day without thinking about him! He didn't want to sound eager but the eagerness was still there nonetheless. Reborn simply raised his eyebrow and smirked again. He leaned down and licked a spot on Tsuna's cheek before giving it a kiss. '' Run along Dame-Tsuna. I believe Hibari is supposed to be meeting you in two minutes at his office right?'' Tsuna whipped at his cheek before suddenly remembering something that involved a dangerous student and a prefect...A very mad prefect if he didn't get to school in 1 minute and 30 seconds!

'' Hey Tsuna thanks for the food aga-'' Dino began as he walked towards the pair but was cut off as Tsuna ran past him for his dear life. '' AM GONNA GET BITTEN TO DEATH!''

Dino looked behind him only to see the front door wide open and a trail of dust left behind by Tsuna. '' Honestly...And Reborn can I have my phone back. I had like 28 missed messages from Giotto last night and I gotta see what's up him this time.'' Reborn turned to Dino with his phone in his hand. '' About that Dino...What..exactly...did you...tell Giotto.'' With each word Reborn spoke his grip on the phone seemed to have gotten tighter and tighter. by the ' did you' part Dino was sure he heard a crack from the poor electronic. '' Reborn what are you doing! I need that for work while am here! Without my blackberry nothing could get-''

CRACK!

'' Done...'' Reborn just chuckled and dropped the remaining pieces of the phone on the floor and walked off. That will teach Dino from trying to get Giotto involved in his and Tsuna's business.

Dino looked at the phone, or use to be phone, and sighed. It's not like he can't buy a new one but it's the fact that it might take a while since Romario doesn't trust him with his money and he usually keeps it with him and he is currently in Italy. Plus that leaves Giotto. Giotto like to check in every day so if he doesn't hear from Dino by tomorrow...

'' Better start cleaning Giotto's room now so he could sleep there.''

**X-xx-X**

_'' Am not going as Giotto Ieyatsu Vongola, the boss of a very wealthy and powerful organization! Am going as Giotto Sawada, the concerned older brother who needs to be by his baby brothers side while the perverts are out to get him!''_

_With love, Giotto_

_P.S.: G I'm sorry but please understand._

G and five other people stared at the note in disbelief.

'' The boss couldn't have...could he?''

'' Well one of the private jets seems to be missing to the extreme right now.''

'' Nufufu, Also he is missing a few pair of boxers..''

'' Why the FUCK do you know the exact number of Giotto's underwear?''

'' Calm down you two, no use fighting over something so trivial. Now what are we going to do?''

'' Hn...''

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **OMG! That felt like it took FOREVER! Well anyway there's your new chapter! Next chapter will include!:

- More appearances of our very own Ambiguously gay duo Yama-chan and Goku-chan

- A squealing Haru and Kyoko

- More Pedo!Reborn

- And a surprise appearance's by two new characters..(I'll give you a hint...None of them are Giotto.)

Hope you're just as excited as I am! Also new KHR fan fiction on my profile so read those in the time being of our wait!

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.^^


	10. Enter: Byakuran Millifiore

**Title: **New found love

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **1827, 6927, R27, 8059

**Disclaimer: **We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary: **His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter ten: **Same potty mouthed G and Gokudera, 6927, and implied 10027.

* * *

**X-xx-X**

'' Herbivore.''

'' I am so sorry Hibari-san! I just wanted to cook breakfast-''

'' Herbivore sto-''

'' Since Dino's so stressed out with work and-''

'' Herbivore shut u-''

'' And then me and Reborn started talking about curly sideburns and stuff-''

'' TSUNAYOSHI!'' Tsuna instantly quieted down and looked at the floor. '' Sorry Hibar-''

'' And stop apologizing. It's giving me a headache.'' Tsuna nodded and sat down on the couch that was across from Hibari's desk. For a while neither of them said anything until the door opened to reveal the navy haired foreigner from yesterday.

'' Herbivore your late.'' Mukuro closed the door behind him before bowing mockingly at Hibari. '' I'm so sorry Skylark-kun but there was something urgent I just had to attend to this morning.'' Hibari's frown seemed to deepen and Tsuna just mentally sighed. He knew somehow he was gonna be dragged into the middle of this. Mukuro walked to the couch and sat as close as he can to Tsunayoshi without actually being on top of him and Tsuna yelped. '' So your my little guide for this week? I do hope you remembered me Tsunayoshi.''

The poor brunette blushed and tried to cover some distance but the arm rest was in his way of escape. Mukuro stared down at him with a smirk and finally moved out of his personal space. He looked at Hibari to see him with a forced blank expression and smirked. '' As you were saying skylark-kun?''

Hibari mentally sighed and glared daggers at Mukuro and started talking. '' You are a disrespectful, annoying, pineapple herbivore who needs to be watched over by an even more pathetic herbivore like Tsunayoshi.'' Tsunayoshi felt himself sweat dropped but kept a calm facade. Mukuro chuckled and glared at Hibari just as hard ah he was. '' Well I'm way better then a chaotic, unstable, Prefect.'' The tension seemed to rise inside the room and Tsuna quickly tried to calm it down. '' H-Hibari-san, Mukuro-san please don't fight.'' Hibari's gaze immediately snapped to the brunette. '' Do not tell me what to do herbivore. '' Tsuna yelped at the intensity of the glare and quickly apologized.

'' Poor poor Tsunayoshi-kun. I could treat you way better than he can~'' Mukuro leaned over towards Tsuna and twirled one of his brown locks. The brunette blushed and quickly looked at everything besides the two predators inside of the room. The bell sounded and Hibari quickly dismissed the two to go to there classes.

Tsuna tried his best to ignore Mukuro's piercing gaze on him as he walked to class but it just seemed inevitable. Tsuna took out his and Mukuro's schedule and to his dismay they were exactly the same. ' Why in the world is Hibari cursing me like this' Tsuna thought. The navy haired boy leaned over Tsuna's shoulder and smirked at there matching classes. He wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and pulled him close, not caring that they were in a crowded hallway.

'' Well then it seems fate wants us to be together my dear Tsunayoshi.'' The brunette yelped in surprise and tried to separate himself from him but his grip was pretty tight on his arm. People walking by looked at the pair with wondering eyes and hushed voices. Tsuna blushed furiously and quickly grabbed Mukuro's hand and dragged him to the classroom.

'' Ah Sawada, it's nice to see you finally join the class, and who's your friend.'' Before Tsuna could answer Mukuro quickly stepped before the class, his hand still clutching the little brunette's hand.

'' Good morning class. My name is Mukuro Rokudo and I am little Tsunayoshi's future fiance.''

A pause.

An even longer pause.

'' HIIIIIIIIIII! M-Mukuro don't t-tell such lies like that!'' Tsunayoshi yanked his hand out of his Mukuro's and the Italian feigned hurt. '' Oya? why would you lie like that Tsunayoshi? You just confessed your undying love to me out in the hallway.'' All the students in the classroom seemed to gasp and whisper amongst themselves. Soon everybody went quiet when a familiar yell pierced the air.

'' JUUDAIME! I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM THIS PINEAPPLE PERVERT!'' Mukuro easily dodged the incoming dynamite coming toward his head and let it hit the teacher in his face. The teacher yelled and quickly exited the classroom in fear, though nobody was really paying attention to him.

'' Maa maa Dera-kun, don't worry so much. If Tsuna want's to be with him let him.'' Mukuro nodded at Yamamoto's statement but the poor brunette stared at Yamamoto as if he just went insane. '' Exactly my point. If anybody has problem with me and Tsunayoshi please speak now.''

'' DAMMIT I HAVE A PROBLEM!''

'' Nobody...Okay then. So Tsunayoshi where do I sit?''

'' DAMMIT DON'T IGNORE ME!''

But before Tsuna could even respond the principle came barging inside the classroom furiously. '' ALL OF YOU, DETENTION THIS AFTERNOON!''

Tsuna sighed and Gokudera threatened to blow the principal up but Yamamoto held him back. Mukuro looked at Tsuna with a grin and hugged him. '' What an eventful first day. Thanks Tsunayoshi-kun.''

Tsuna never felt like punching someone so much until now.

**X-xx-X**

'' What do you need herbivore?'' Hibari asked the principal as he did his paperwork. The old man tried not to be intimidated by the teenager but then again, everybody seemed to be afraid of Hibari. '' Hibari I need to have a word with you!''

''...Go on.''

'' You need to control these students! As head of the disciplinary committee you should have a hold on these students! Gokudera Hayato has managed to scare off yet another teacher by bringing his fire crackers into school!'' Hibari shrugged his shoulders at this. If he got up for every time that loud herbivore was doing something all the other herbivores would be running amok.

'' Also Tsunayoshi Sawada and Mukuro Rokudo were having public displays of affection while the teacher had ran out. Now I will not tolerate-'' Suddenly Hibari was holding the principal by his shirt and staring him down. '' What did you just say herbivore?''

'' I..I um...Tsunayoshi and that new transfer student were showing affection towards one another?'' The principal said. The raven smirked and dropped the man on the floor. '' Herbivore I will monitor they're detention this afternoon. It seems I didn't make myself clear this morning.''

Hibari walked outside his office leaving the poor old man on the floor in a cold sweat.

* * *

**X-xx-X**

'' Reborn we...might have a slight problem.'' The older man looked at Dino standing in the doorway with a piece of paper in his hand. '' This was just faxed over from Giotto's house.'' Reborn took the piece of paper and read it.

_To Reborn-san and Dino_

_I regret to inform you but it seems that Giotto has managed to get from our grasp. We really tried to keep him here,(We even tied him to a chair), But after Dino stopped answering his calls and he feared for the worse. _

_Even though we told him that Tsunayoshi was okay he still took a jet and rushed off to Namimori. I'm not sure when he willget there but G and the other said they are ready to pursue him and bring him back if that's what you want._

_Daemon said that he already had a perfect way of bringing Primo back but he didn't go into full detail of his plan._

_Also it turns out that Lal Mirch and Colonello will also be stopping by for a visit later on this week._

_From Asari._

'' Great, more morons to deal with.'' Reborn sighed and rubbed his head. '' You know Giotto wouldn't even be coming over here if you didn't break my phone.'' Dino quickly ran out the way before Reborn could shoot him with his gun.

The blond sighed. '' Things are going to get worse before they can get better.''

**X-xx-X**

'' Damn Reborn, damn Dino for ignoring my calls. Gosh I could just imagine how poor little Tsunayoshi is dealing with these perverts.'' Giotto grumbled as he sat on the private jet owned by the Vongola company. The flight from Italy to Japan was at least 15 hours so he wouldn't make it to Namimori until tomorrow evening. He stared out the window for a few minutes before he called the waiter for something to drink.

'' And what would you be having sir?~'' Giotto was about to answer before the smell of marshmellow hit his nose and he quickly turned to see Byakuran standing there with a smile and holding a notepad.

'' B-Byakuran what are you doing on my jet!'' The white haired man chuckled and took a seat next to Primo. '' Well~ Daemon promised if I make you come back to Vongola HQ he would put my family back in power~!'' Giotto face palmed. '' You do realise Daemon doesn't have that kind of authority right?''

'' Hmm...Is that so? Then I guess I'll head back to Italy.'' Giotto mumbled please do and turned back to looking out the window but Byakuran still didn't leave. '' But...I think I might accompany you to Namimori...I heard the little brother of a certain Vongola company is quite the looker.'' The blonds eyes snapped open and he ran into the cockpit of the jet. '' Pilot, turn the plane around right this instant! There's a pedophile on board!''

The pilot turned around it turned out to be none other than Byakuran's best friend/ Right hand man Spanner. '' Sorry Primo, I only take orders from Byakuran.'' Giotto yelled out in frustration. Suddenly a moniter came from the cockpit's ceiling revealing Daemon '' Good afternoon Primo, enjoying your flight?''

'' Dammit Daemon. Tell your followers to go away!''

'' Hey were not followers!'' Byakuran stated with a pout.

'' Daemon as your superior I demand you get them off my jet!'' Giotto yelled at the screen. The navy haired boy looked between his subordinates and he nodded his head. '' Very well Primo. They shall leave, but I do hope you know how to fly a plane to Japan.'' Spanner looked like he was ready to actually leave the plane before G's face replaced Daemon's.

'' DAMMIT YOU GUYS BETTER STAY ON THE DAMN PLANE OR ELSE!'' Giotto sighed in relief as Spanner took his seat back in the captains seat and Byakuran pouted childishly. '' This isn't fair! I don't like going to Japan unless there's something in it for me!''

Daemon sudden;y reappeared back on the screen muttering something about a lapdog hacking his system. '' Byakuran you can have Giotto's brother if you want. Just make sure Primo makes it to Namimori safely.''

'' Dammit Daemon you can't give away my brother!''

'' Actually I can~ This is Reborn's punishment since you ran off in the midst of your work so take it up with him once you get to Japan.'' The blond yelled at the pineappled haired man but his face already disappeared from the screen and now G's was there. '' G...Please tell me he's lying.'' G gave him a sympathetic look.

'' It's true...but don't worry I'm sure even Reborn isn't that cruel. Just make sure Tsunayoshi stays out of harms way and everything will be alright. And you two..'' He looked at Spanner and Byakuran. '' Stay the fuck away from Tsunayoshi or else there will be problems!'' The screen soon went black and Giotto was stuck with two men.  


* * *

**X-xx-X**

Tsunayoshi and the other arrived for their detention on time and sat in the classroom. '' I can't believe that old geezer gave me detention.'' Yamamoto petted his head and sat next to the silverette. '' Maa maa Dera-kun you kinda asked for it.''

Gokudera yelled at the baseball player but Yamamoto just brushed it off by saying how cute Gokudera was when he was angry. Tsuna sat at his desk with Mukuro next to him in the other and sighed. '' For some reason he felt that this detention wasn't going to end well.''

'' Good afternoon delinquient herbivores...''

Yep. Definitely not gonna end well.

* * *

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **Woot! And we are done. SO...What did you think? Byakuran, Spanner, and Giotto might be here next chapter~

Am I the only one excited for just a dash of 10027? Ugghh...I actually wanna start typing chapter 11 but I'm so tired so I'll get back to it later!~

Until then read and review! 


	11. Enter: Detention

**Title: **New found love

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **1827, 6927, R27, One-sided 10027, 8059

**Disclaimer: **We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary: **His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter ten: **Dino abuse, Cursing.

**X-xx-X**

_**Previously...**_

_Tsunayoshi and the other arrived for their detention on time and sat in the classroom. '' I can't believe that old geezer gave me detention.'' Yamamoto petted his head and sat next to the silverette. '' Maa, maa Dera-kun you kinda asked for it.''_

_Gokudera yelled at the baseball player but Yamamoto just brushed it off by saying how cute Gokudera was when he was angry. Tsuna sat at his desk with Mukuro next to him in the other and sighed. '' For some reason he felt that this detention wasn't going to end well.''_

_'' Good afternoon delinquent herbivores...''_

_Yep. Definitely not gonna end well._

-

'' So after telling you not to cause trouble Sawada Tsunayoshi, you and this pineapple herbivore still manage to make a teacher quit and the principal to lecture me about your behavior. Are you seriously asking to be bitten to death?'' Tsuna paled as he stood in front of the prefect. Mukuro and Yamamoto stood there watching but Gokudera was not going to allow him to harass his dearest friend in front of him.

'' Don't antagonize Juudaime like he did something wrong! The real culprit was that damn pineapple bastard!'' Hibari gave a quick glance to Gokudera before turning his attention to Mukuro.

'' First day of school and I already want to bite you to death.'' Mukuro smirked at Hibari's glare and walked over to Tsuna. He grabbed Tsuna's hand and held it to his heart. '' Well you see Skylark-kun, Tsuna was so distraught about how I was transferring into his class since we have a secret relationship and all-''

'' W-wha? Mukuro no we do not-!''

'' And so I decided why not announce it to the whole class? This way we could send out wedding invites to all of Tsuna's little friends. You could come too if you want Skylark.''

Tsuna's jaw dropped and even calm Yamamoto went wide eyed at the navy haired Italians bluntness.

Although the atmosphere was thick with tension to see what Hibari or Mukuro would do next that didn't stop Gokudera, who was rather oblivious to the situation, to start yelling at Mukuro saying how Tsuna would never fall for an idiot like him.

Even though the skylark, the Italian maniac, and our heroine Tsunayoshi wasn't listening to him. 

**X-xx-X**

''Dino make lunch.''

''You make lunch, you're not the boss of me anymore.''

''I'll castrate you.''

''What did you want for lunch Reborn-sama?''

'' That's what I thought. I'm rather in the mood for some broiled zucchini and potatoes with a Parmesan crust.'' Dino face palmed.

'' We don't have the ingredient's for that Reborn! You want that go to a damn restaurant!'' but before Reborn can retaliate with his gun a banging was heard from outside the front door. Dino looked at the door and then to his old teacher. Reborn ignored the blonds look and went back to his newspaper. '' This isn't my house so I'm not going to put myself in danger. You answer it.'' Dino scowled at the raven and cautiously went towards the door but when he was about to look through the peek hole the door was knocked off its hinges and it fell on top of Dino.

'' Dammit Byakuran stop following me I don't have time for this!'' Giotto screamed as he went inside the house with his belongings. He walked over to Reborn, (Walking on the door and Dino on accident) and glared at him. '' I'm here so can you please send these two idiots back to Italy before I punch them and send them there?''

Byakuran came running inside at that moment, also stepping on Dino, and stood next to Giotto. ''Reborn I didn't do anything, were just following G's orders to make sure he got here carefully.''

'' And I did, so leave already!''

'' But I still didn't get my reward! I was promised a cute little boy from the Vongola family so I better get him!''

''It seems your bringing the perverts to Tsunayoshi. And you call yourself a big brother.'' Reborn said as he took a sip of his tea. Before Giotto could make a remark there was a loud crash coming from behind them. Reborn just continued to do what he was doing as Dino emerged from the floor looking murderous.

''Dammit Giotto knock before you go entering a house! You broke the damn door again!'' Giotto made a slight sound of annoyance in his throat and turned back to his ex-tutor. Reborn looked up with a slight grin but quickly covered it up.

''Where is Tsunayoshi right now?'' Giotto asked with anger laced in his voice. Reborn got up from his seat and walked to the front door. He turned around and everybody in the room cringed when they saw the creepy grin the raven had on his face.

''Why don't we all go to see the little bunny? Something tells me you might enjoy what you see.'' 

**X-xx-X**

''Hahahaha! I wonder how long they're going to continue this, huh Tsuna?'' Yamamoto said as he cradled a knocked out Gokudera. Tsuna just stared as he saw brief flashes of navy and raven running across the destroyed classroom. The desks were overturned, the windows were shattered, and the papers were all outside on the ground.

The brunette doesn't even remember how it got this bad. All he really remembered was Hibari punching Mukuro and then Gokudera getting in the middle of it and him getting knocked out. After that it was just constant fighting and arguing.

Tsuna walked up to the two when they finally decided to stop for a breather. ''Y-you guys..m-maybe fighting them i-isn't the b-best optio- HIIII! WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING!'' Mukuro suddenly wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him into his chest.

''Don't worry my sweet Tsunayoshi-kun. I will see to it that you are kept safe and out of the skylarks way.~'' Tsuna just yelled even louder and struggled even more, despite Mukuro's strong grip. ''Oya?~ Tsunayoshi quite struggling like that. You may cause people to think you don't want this.''

''But I DON'T want this!'' Tsuna yelled. He tried to grab Yamamoto's attention but all he did was laugh and wave at Tsuna. ''Hahaha Tsuna you look like your having fun.'' The brunette just stared at the carefree teen and yelled in frustration.

''Oya? Tsunayoshi it's too soon to start yelling. We haven't got to the good part yet!~'' Mukuro grinned as he held onto the brunette even tighter. Hibari stared at the pair with anger as he debated what to do at the moment. If he tried to kill Mukuro he may hurt the little bunny in the process. _'Not that I CARE or anything but it would be troublesome to hurt an innocent.' _Or he could try and grab the brunette from the Italians grasp and hold onto him to keep him out of the pervert's arms.

He thought about that idea and surprisingly to himself he didn't really mind having the sniveling little herbivore in his arms.

''Okay I thought about it...Herbivore I shall make you mine as of this day.''

And all hell seemed to break lose for Tsuna's sanity.

''JUUDAIME IT'S NOT SAFE HERE ANYMORE! WE MUST RUN AWAY FROM HERE!'' Gokudera suddenly shouted from his comatose like state while Yamamoto just laughed it off as usual while petting Gokudera's head. ''Maa maa, don't strain yourself too much Dera-kun or you might just hurt yourself.'' The bomber just yelled inappropriate words at his boyfriend in response momentarily forgetting about the trio in the center of classroom.

Tsuna looked at Hibari not fully understanding what he meant by that proclamation but something told him he should be extra cautious of Hibari now. He was brought out of his thoughts as Mukuro started laughing which caused him to hug Tsuna tighter to his chest.

''Kufufu...Skylark-kun do you possibly think that by using your feeble confession you were going to win Tsunayoshi over? Even I know you not _that _dumb.'' Hibari just smirked at the verbal jab.

''I wouldn't call this a confession...more rather a statement.'' The raven replied. The tension seemed to increase tenfold as the two teens stared each other down waiting for someone to make the first move. All was quiet until a loud crash came from the front of the classroom and all 5 teens turned to see a blond standing there with the door knocked off it's hinges and him panting and out of breath.

''Dammit Giotto if you break another door today I'm gonna have you arrested!'' Dino yelled but it seemed Giotto wasn't paying any attention to him as he was too busy looking at the teens in front of him.

''Tsuna what in the world?'' Dino questioned as he looked around the destroyed classroom. Tsuna, finally realizing the situation, struggled even harder out the Italians hold. He knew how Giotto would react if he saw him in the arms of some random suspicious male but Mukuro still refused to release his hold and to make matters worse Hibari stepped up.

''Bucking Bronco you have 10 seconds to explain why you broke the room door.''

''W-wha? Hibari I didn't break the do-

''10.''

''I didn't break the damn door!''

''7.''

''WHAT THE HELL!''

''3.''

''Hibari can you even count correctly!''

''0. Bucking Bronco prepare to be bitten to death.'' But before Hibari can even run towards the Italian Giotto suddenly ran at Mukuro, yanking Tsunayoshi out of his grasp. Mukuro looked thoroughly surprised since he kept such a tight hold on the brunette only for it to be broken by a mere tug.

''Oh my gosh Tsuna! I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner but my plane was hijacked by idiots-''

''Wha-? Hijacked! Are you oka-''

''and now every bodies speaking non-sense about wanting you when your so obviously too young for all this.''

''Giotto I'm 15 I'm perfectly old enou-''

''NO! No you are not old enough for ANY of this! All these filthy men want is to defile your poor innocence and corrupt your mind with dirty, sinful, disgusting thoughts! And as your older brother I will protect you from hoodlums like them!'' Tsuna looked thoroughly confused as Giotto bombarded him with his speech. He looked around the room and saw everybody was just staring at them, also confused if they should intervene or let Giotto get his feelings out.

Giotto was stopped however when a white blur ran inside the classroom and snathched Tsuna from his grasp and ran back out. Everybody there looked on dumbfounded not actually believing there eyes until a girly scream pierced the air followed by a malicious chuckle that only belonged to Byakuran.

''Ahahahahaha! If you _really _want your delicious little brother back you better catch him!'' 

**X-xx-X**

...*Nervous Laugh*...Review? :D


	12. AN

Hellllllllllo there~^^

I am disturbing you with this announcement because the poll is ending in a little over a week.

Now for all the people that don't know about the poll I plan to do a 50 chapter K-M fanfiction challenge and I need a pairing and I decided to leave it to you guys.^^

So far...G27 is winning...and 10027 is in last. Now for all the people who didn't vote I very urge you guys to vote now while you still have a chance.

And if you're wondering when the next chapter for **New Found Love **and **Vongola's Best Student Council **are coming out expect them out after the holiday break so some time in January.


	13. Enter: The Dangerous Men

**Title: **New found love

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **1827, 6927, R27, 8059, One-sided 10027, Brotherly G27, Slight Spanner27 if you squint.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary:** His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter twelve:** Even more Dino abuse, Pedo!Byakuran, And 8059 fluff.

* * *

**X-xx-X**

''Tsu...Tsuna...Ts...'' Dino looked at Giotto wearily as the blond stared at his arms that was previously holding his precious little brother. Gokudera and the others just stared at the doorway in which the white thing...person ran out of with Tsunayoshi in his arms. Hibari was the first to break out of his stupor. Without spearing a glance to the other teenagers or the whining Giotto he quickly left the classroom in a hurry though his facial expressions seemed calm.

Mukuro just smirked as he watched the raven leave. He quickly glanced at Gokudera and Yamamoto and his smirk widened. He knew exactly how to get everybody in a panic.

''Ahhh~'' Everybody turned to the navy haired brunette as he let out a very obvious dramatic sigh. ''Oh I'm sorry it's just I'm worried about poor Tsunayoshi.''

''Huh?...wha- why?'' Giotto asked as he dried his eyes.

''Well it's just that, that boy that went after your precious little brother, he's...'' Mukuro stopped mid-sentence to add for dramatics and Giotto hurried over to him and shaking him like he was a mad man.

"TELL ME!"

"Kufufufu~ well if you insist. well you see that boy that just ran off to 'save' your precious little Tsunayoshi happens to be the disciplinary committee leader and I must say he has some kind of a violent streak."

"What do you mean by 'violent streak'?" Giotto asked as many images started going through his head of the disciplinary beating his poor little Tsuna up.

"Well you see he's kind of a tyrant. He has more authority than the faculty members and he picks on anybody who's weaker than him. Plus he's kind of a sadist also.~''

''A SADIST!''

''Now wait just a second!'' Dino said as he stepped up towards Giotto and Mukuro. ''Now Kyoya may be a lot of those things but he is NOT by all means a sadist.''

''Hmm really. Dog-san and Baseball-san what do you say?''

''Well Hibari-san isn't the nicest person around but he's really cool..."

"You damn Idiot don't answer to him when he just insulted you!"

"Maa, maa~ But Dara-kun you just insulted me also!~"

"That's different! I'm your love-" Gokudera quickly cut himself as the word 'lover' nearly escaped his lips. Mukuro didn't say anything but has one of eyebrows raised in suspicion, while Yamamoto just had his usual smile on with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Your my what Hayato?" The teen teased as Gokudera's face flared with color. He quickly turned around and started marching out of the classroom. "A-anyway! We need to find juudaime before something bad happens to him! Come on you baseball idiot."

"Whatever you say Dera-kun~!" And Yamamoto eagerly followed his boyfriend out of the classroom leaving Dino, Mukuro, and Giotto alone.

"Well...that was awkward. H-hey Giotto where are you going!" Dino asked as the blond started making his way towards the door.

"I'm gonna save our brother from potential rapist! And besides are you sure it's wise to leave Tsuna with a murderous person like that!"

"For the last time Hibari is not a murderer!" Dino yelled in irritation.

"Not him! Haven't you notice that Reborn has been missing since we left out the house to see Tsuna! He probably has something devious planned! I have to stop him before it's too late." And with that the blond ran out the room to locate his little brother.

"Kufufu.~ Oya, your brother seems distressed. You should really help him before some thing dangerous happens.~" Dino face palmed at his brothers naivety and started running to the door before turning around and grabbing Mukuro's wrist. Mukuro, taken by surprised, tried to move his arm but Dino was reluctant.

''Your coming with me!''

And now with a slouching and mopping Mukuro in tow, Dino set off to follow his younger brother's trails.

**X-xx-X**

''Operation kidnap the adorable little brother of Giotto-kun is a successes!'' Byakuran said as he entered the Sawada household with Tsunayoshi draped over his shoulder. Spanner looked up from his contraption that he was tinkering with and gave a thumbs up to his boss.

''Congrats Byakuran, now your a certified pedophile.'' The Italian stuck his tongue out and walked over to the dinning room table and set the supposedly knocked out teenager down upon it. Tsuna kept his eyes closed and tried not to make any kind of movement as the strange man just looked him over.

'I wonder...Does he know I'm faking it?'' Tsuna thought as he lifted one of his arms up and looked at it. He set the arm down and cleared his voice.

''Aw.~ That's to bad that the bunny dozed off now I gotta take off his clothes myself~!'' Byakuran said with a sweetly sick tone.

''HIEEEEE!'' Tsuna jumped up and tried to make a beeline to the door but Byakuran was quicker and grabbed the teen by his wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

''Works every time~!''

''Exactly how many times do you go around kidnapping little boys Byakuran?'' Spanner said as he got up and walked over to the pair. He looked at the brunette in his hands and poked his cheek before putting his hand on Tsuna's forehead.

''Byakuran I think he's close to actually passing out.'' Spanner said as he moved his hand down to Tsuna's cheek and cupped making Tsuna's face heat up and blush even more. Byakuran loosened his grip enough to see Tsuna's face and saw that he was turning red. ''Aww, he isn't gonna pass out he's just embarrassed from me showing him so much love in front of other people~!''

But before Tsuna or Byakuran could make any retort Hibari walked into the house and stared at the trio with malice. Byakuran was still holding on to Tsunayoshi while Spanner's hand was still caressing Tsuna's cheek.

''Herbivores you-''

''JUUDAIME! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THESE PEDO BASTARDS!'' Tsuna paled as Gokudera kicked his window open and climbed through it along with a laughing Yamamoto behind. ''Haha, Dera-kun you didn't have to break the window open, the door was already broken down!''

''So on top of kidnapping Juudaime you break into his house! YOU DESERVE DEATH!'' Yamamoto held his lover back before he could grab at his dynamite and patted his head in a soothing manner. ''There, there Dera-kun, they seem like nice people.''

'So what part of these kidnappers seem nice?' Tsuna thought as Yamamoto continued to hold Gokudera back while laughing.

''Dammit let me go you damn Base ball freak! I gotta save juu-mmmmm- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!'' Gokudera yelled as he whipped at his lips furiously. Yamamoto just smiled and picked Gokudera up and hauled him over his shoulder.

''Aww, you love it when I shut you up by kissing you! Now let's leave Tsuna to his little date and we'll see him tomorrow okay?'' The silverette continued to yell and curse but Yamamoto was so accustomed to this he just tuned his lover out and turned to Tsuna.

''Tsuna were sorry for disrupting! Have fun with your friends!'' And with that a grinning Yamamoto and a spluttering Gokudera walked out of the Sawada household.

''Tsuna-chan...Who exactly were those people?'' Byakuran asked but the teen just shook his head to dismiss the topic. 'Sometimes I wonder would my life be more sane if I never met them.'

''Umm, You know Byakuran if all these kids are here that must mean Giotto-san is also on his way so maybe we should leave the poor boy alone.'' Spanner suggested but Byakuran just shook his head and held the brunette boy closer than before.

''No way! He was promised to me so I will not give up something that is rightfully mine!''

''You seem to forget you kidnapped that Herbivore on Namimori ground entailing that he's my responsibility. Hand him over and maybe I might make your death quick.'' Hibari said readying his tonfas.

''HIIIIII! Hibari you can't kill him!''

''TSUNAYOSHI!'' All heads turned to the broken front door as Giotto ran inside with Dino behind who had Mukuro tied to his wrist by his whip. ''Giotto don't you think your getting out of ha- OW! What the hell Hibari!'' The blond Italian said as he rubbed his chin where the tonfa impacted.

''Herbivore why would you bring that dangerous idiot to the house. Have you lost your mind?''

''Kufufu if anybody is dangerous it's you skylark-kun.''

''If anybodies dangerous it's all of you guys!'' Giotto yelled. The blond went over to Byakuran and grabbed Tsuna's wrist pulling him towards his chest. ''Let go of Tsunayoshi. Now Byakuran.''

Byakuran's gaze hardened and he held Tsuna's other wrist even tighter. ''No! A promise is a promise and I was promised Tsunayoshi!''

''YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!''

''YOU GUYS PROMISED!''

''No _**DAEMON**_ promised. Which he can't really promise you _**MY**_ little brother judging how he has no authority over him!''

''Well you don't have any authority either! Tsuna-chan is perfectly old enough to choose who he wants to go with!''

''No he isn-''

''I agree with the Marshmallow herbivore. The herbivore should be allowed to go with whoever he wants.'' Everybody stared at Hibari in suprise thinking that the last thing Hibari would ever do is agree with Byakuran on something.

''Hibari are you out of your mind! This has got to be the wor-'' Dino was cut off as Reborn seemed to materialized from no where and pointed his gun at his head.

''Be quiet Dino things finally got interesting here.''

''HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING! AND NO I WONT BE QUIET TSUNA'S IN DAN-''

''He won't be in danger if he picks the right choice. Tsuna could either go with Byakuran the dangerous, probably diabetic,sweet tooth pedophile, or worrisome, over protective, destructive Giotto, or violent, possessive, and possibly homicidal Hibari, Or me the devilishly handsome home tutor.''

''I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THOSE CHOICES!'' Tsuna yelled but suddenly a ringing cut through all the noise the group was making.

Mukuro, who apparently wasn't fazed by the noise, fished his phone from his pocket and answered it. He cringed as a loud yell was heard from the other end and sighed before hanging the phone up.

''Well it seems my dear little Chrome-chan and that mutt is waiting on my presence at the house. As fun as it has been Tsunayoshi-kun I'm afraid I must go home for the time being unless..'' Everybody stayed quiet and still as Mukuro walked over to the brunette that was still being held by Giotto and Byakuran.

''Would you like to come home with me Tsunayoshi-kun?''

Everybody held there breath and locked eyes on Tsuna. None of them really looked fearful though since Tsuna knew better than to actually go with Mukuro.

''Sure.''

Wait. What?

''WHAT!'' Everybody seemed to scream. Except for Hibari and Reborn though there eyes did seem to widened.

''Tsuna...Tsuna what are you saying?'' Giotto asked fearfully.

''I'm saying that I'm going to spend the rest of the evening hanging out with Chrome-chan and Mukuro-san.'' Tsuna said matter-of-factly.'' Tsuna pulled his arms from Byakuran and Giotto's grasp and grabbed Mukuro's hand leading him to the door.

Hibari watched the pair walk right by him without Tsuna sparing him even a glance. His glare hardened as he saw Mukuro smirk in his direction.

''Herbivore if you leave this hous-''

''My name is Tsunayoshi NOT Herbivore!'' Tsuna yelled at the stunned Hibari and with that Tsuna stormed out the house with a grinning Mukuro in tow.

Hibari, who looked absolutely livid, also left the house in a hurry leaving the others in there own stupor.

Dino looked over to his younger brother to see that he was teary eyed. ''Dino...where did we go wrong? Our poor little Tsuna is going through a terrible rebellion! We have to sav- OW! Why did you do that for!'' Dino just sighed as he rubbed the area where he had hit Giotto on his head.

''Giotto Tsuna's 15 years old and you need to learn that he's old enough to makes his own decisions.''

''But what if he get's hurt or-''

''He won't get hurt. He has plently of friends to protect him so you don't even have to worry. Just watch him from a distance and if something looks too dangerous then you help him out.'' Dino said giving Giotto a reassuring smile. Giotto looked thoughtful before sighing.

''When you say distance how far do I have to be?''

''Go to bed Giotto.''

Giotto just sighed again and sluggishly headed up stairs to his room. Dino looked at Reborn but he just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the front door.

''I'm leaving for tonight. Call me once Tsunayoshi comes back and also get this door fix or more oddities are going to be coming inside the house.'' He said while looking at Spanner and Byakuran and left the house.

Dino also looked the two with annoyance. ''Why...are you guys still here? You have no reason to be here if Tsuna isn't so go!''

''Are you really gonna kick us out Dino-kun!''

''Yes.''

And with that Dino threw the two out of the house and put a curtain up at the door frame for a makeshift door.

* * *

***OMAKE!* **

''Aww~! Spanner where are we suppose to go!'' Byakuran wailed as him and the blonde walked down the street. It was 10:00 at night and they still were wandering out ever since Dino kicked him out the house.

''Dammit I could be snuggling with Tsunayoshi-chan right now or in a warm bed while caressing his soft hair or SOMETHING involving Tsuna-chan! This isn't fair!''

''Why don't we stay at a hotel. You have money don't you?''

''Yeah...But just Euro...I didn't think I'd be staying in the middle of the street with you I thought I would be hanging out with my precious Tsuna-chan so I never converted the mone-''

''Shh! I hear someone.'' Spanner quickly led Byakuran near a street pole as a teen walked past while he was on the phone. ''I'm fine mom I just went out to get some juice. How long are you going to be away again?...Don't worry about me so much. Nobody else is going to be in the house so no need to get so paranoid okay? Talk to you later.'' The teen hung up his phone and sighed as he continued walking before his arm was yanked in an iron grip.

''AHHHH! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!'' Byakuran just grinned and had Spanner come over and cover his mouth while he went through the boy's pockets.

''Well Mr...Shoichi Irie. Looks like you have some guest after all.''

* * *

**X-xx-X**

So so sorry for the wait! This was suppose to be updated earlier but my computer is in computer heaven now and it took all my chapters with her. I'll try to update faster even though I no longer own a computer but I'll still try dammit!

Read and Review please!


	14. Enter: Sleepover at Mukuro's House

**Title: **New found love

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Mainly 6927, Slight 9627

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary:** His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter thirteen:** Nothing really. Mild cursing.

* * *

**X-xx-X**

The quiet seemed to be suffocating to the brunette as he and Mukuro walked down the empty streets alone. Neither of them ever made eye contact or even bothered to address the other as they trekked forward to Mukuro's house. It seemed like an eternity once the duo were finally in front of the older teens house but before Mukuro could knock on the door he turned to the brunette with a curious glint in his eyes.

''Before we enter I have just one thing to ask you Sawada Tsunayoshi. Why me? Why choose the person who caused you to get detention, isn't related in anyway, and knows nothing about you besides your name?'' Tsuna chuckled as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

''Well Mukuro-san...You were the only one who actually asked me if I wanted to go with you instead of telling me I have to or demanded me to go and that made all the difference.'' Tsuna said matter-of-factly. Mukuro looked stunned but smiled nonetheless at the answer. ''Well I'm glad to have got the company of such a cute boy.''

''E-eh?'' Tsuna said as he felt the heat rush to his face. Mukuro caressed his cheek as he leaned in closer to the boys face with a sly smirk. Tsuna closed his eyes as he turned his head from the navy haired boys direction but Mukuro just used both of his hands to bring his face even closer. ''Don't try to hide...'' But before the teen could do anything the front door was swung open and a very relieved Ken and annoyed Chikusa were there. ''MUKURO-SAMA! We were so worri- Who's the smallfry pyon?'' The blond said as he stared at Tsuna.

''I'm not a smallfry!'' Tsuna said as he puffed out his cheeks. Chrome quickly swatted Ken and Chikusa away and gave Tsuna a brief kiss on the cheek. ''Tsunayoshi-kun it's so nice to see you again. Welcome to our home!'' Tsuna blushed at Chrome's open signs of affection and held his burning cheek. ''T-thanks for having me.''

Mukuro pouted at his sister's antics. ''Nagi you seem to always beat me to the punch, I was gonna give Tsu-kun his kiss first.'' And he swooped down and pecked the cheek Tsuna wasn't covering. Tsuna quickly covered his other blushing cheek and rushed past the siblings and ran into the house.

''A-a-anyway! This is a very nice house you guys live in.'' Tsuna said nervously as he tried to change the subject to something else. Mukuro and Chrome followed him into the house and Chrome grabbed Tsuna's hand leading him into the living room.

''Tsunayoshi-kun you don't have to be so nervous it's not like we're going to eat you...Well at least I'm not. I can't say the same about Mukuro.'' She said with a giggle. The color seemed to drain from Tsuna's face as he turned to the navy haired teen and he just gave him a wicked grin.

''Now now my dear Tsunayoshi-kun I won't eat you...Not yet anyway.''

''HIIIIIIE! Mukuro don't joke around like that!'' But Mukuro just gave a hearty laugh and put his arm around Tsunayoshi.

''Kufufufu, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun I don't jest. I intend to devour you whole while you're here.~''

''You can't be serious.'' Tsuna tried ripping himself from the Italians arm but Mukuro just held on tighter. He walked with the struggling brunette until they reached the dining area where Chrome and the other two housemates were already eating dinner.

''Mukuro-nii you're going to scare Tsuna away! Let him eat before you start fondling him.'' Chrome yanked the scared stiff Tsuna from Mukuro's hold and and sat him down between herself and Mukuro's seat. She set a plate for the brunette and her brother and returned to the table to give it to them.

''Tsuna-kun I'm sure we forgot to mention this but this is Ken and Chikusa our housemates. Ken and Chikusa this Tsunayoshi Mukuro's fiance.''

''FIANCE! Mukuro-sama and this runt pyon!'' Ken stared at the brunette as he tried desperately to get out of the Italian mans hold with a skeptical look. He didn't think the man he respected and looked up to liked...this kind of boy.

''Congrats Mukuro, you found someone willing to put up with your psycho personality. I hope you two have a happy marriage.'' Chikusa said staring at the supposed couple bickering at the other side of the table.

''C'mon Tsuna-kun you know if you eat your veggies you'll grow big and strong just like me.'' Mukuro said as he tried to push a piece of broccoli into the unwilling brunettes mouth. ''Say Ahh.~''

''N-nooo!'' His blushed seemed to be permanently stuck on his face as the Italian just continued with his advances with a very amused crowd watching on. Chrome, not being able to resist the cute little scene, quickly grabbed her glass and raised it in the air.

''To the happy couple! May they live long and fruitful lives!'' She said loudly as she banged her spoon against her champagne glass. Chikusa and a reluctant Ken even joined in the the girl.

Mukuro played along with his sister's antics and raised his glass with the hand that wasn't holding Tsuna. ''I thank my lovely sister Nagi and loyal followers Chikusa and Ken for this wondrous engagement dinner. Me and my fiance will be glad to have you all at our wedding!''

''I want plenty of nieces and nephews!''

Tsuna just facepalmed knowing that words wouldn't help this situation no matter how much he tried.

* * *

**~[69279627]~**

After the dinner Chikusa, Ken, and Chrome left the two to clean up the kitchen since they were the last two at the table. The brunette deemed it impossible to even look the Italian in the face after the very embarrassing date that took place a few minutes prior.

Between Ken refusing to believe that the marriage was real.(Which it isn't)

Chikusa continuing to congratulate Mukuro sarcastically.

Chrome smiling and giggling all throughout the dinner even though she was the cause for the whole misunderstanding.(Though Tsuna couldn't find a reason to be mad at the girl even if he tried.)

And then there was Mukuro, who was OBVIOUSLY having the most fun out of the four and probably the one who made eating dinner the most embarrassing ordeal Tsuna ever went through.

First he refused to let the poor boy eat unless Mukuro fed him, He wouldn't let him sit on his chair rather the Italian preferred that the brunette sat on his lap, and to top it off Mukuro was groping him underneath the table while he tried which caused the boy to not eat much since he was too busy scolding Mukuro or swatting his hands away.

Giotto's training of how to prevent perverts from harassing you wasn't helpful enough to save the poor boy from this horrific dinner scene.

After silently washing the dishes with the navy haired male Tsuna looked at his watch to see that it was nearing 11:00 PM. ''Giotto-nii must be beyond worried. I gotta hurry home.'' But just as Tsuna said those words Mukuro's hand closed around the teens wrist and forced the brunette up to the second level of the house.

''E-eh! Mukuro where are you taking me?'' But the teen just ignored his protest as led him further down to a room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and threw the brunette inside and locked the door. He didn't waste any time either as he started unbuttoning his school shirt.

''M-M-M-MUKURO! YOU PERVERT!'' Mukuro quickly walked over to Tsunayoshi and put his hand over his mouth before he could yell anything else. He turned Tsuna around so he was facing him and put a finger over his own lips to indicate a shushing sound. He removed his hand after a few seconds and Tsuna took a breath before asking his question again.

''Why in the HELL did you drag me to your room!'' Tsuna asked in a hushed tone.

''Tsunayoshi I'm way too tired to take you back to your house and I refuse to have you walking outside at this time of night where perverts and that Byakuran guy roam the streets so you're just going to have to make do here for the night.''

''B-but I don't have any-''

''Don't worry you can sleep in a pair of my pajamas and I'll wash your school uniform in the morning so it'll be dry by the time we have to leave for school.''

''B-b-bu-''

''I'm not taking no for an answer.'' Mukuro said with a grin. ''Anymore questions?''

''WHY ARE YOU STILL UNDRESSING IN FRONT OF ME!'' Mukuro stopped unbuttoning his pants and looked at the brunette. ''Were both male right?'' He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.(Which it is. -.-)

''I-I-I mean don't you get ne-nervous...?'' A blush appeared over his cheeks as he tried to look everywhere besides at the teen that was still undressing in the middle of the room. He was stripped down to his boxers when he walked over to the flustered brunette and gripped his chin with two fingers to make him look into his eyes.

''The only reason I would be nervous is if I had something to hide and since it's only me and my fiance here why should I be nervous?'' Tsuna pulled his head from Mukuro's grip and sighed. ''Are you guys serious about that whole engagement thing? My brother would kill me if he actually believed that I was engaged at 15 years old!''

''Aww. Nagi thought it would be cute pretending that we're dating.~'' Mukuro wrapped his arms around the innocent brunette but the boy refused to make eye contact with him again. Suddenly an idea popped into Mukuro's head and he felt himself get giddy from how perfect his plan might just work out.

His brothers would probably die from shock.

That weird teacher(Pedophile?) might just leave Tsuna alone for good.

He'll have Tsunayoshi all to himself.

And the best part was that he would make THE Hibari Kyoya squirm since Mukuro sees how much the little tuna fish means to the skylark.

''Tsunayoshi.'' Mukuro looked at the brunette with clear malice as he tightened his grip around the brunette's waist. Tsuna put his hands on Mukuro's chest to try and push the other man away but he wouldn't budge.

''W-what are you doing Mukuro?''

''Hmmm just...thinking.''

''About..?''

''How would you like to go steady Tsu~Na~Yo~Shi~Kun?'' The navy haired teen put emphasis on each syllabl in the brunettes name and brought his face closer to the his. Tsuna stared into his mismatched eyes as he tried to form a coherent answer to Mukuro's shocking question.

''S-s-s-s-steady? A-a-a-as in d-d-DATING!'' Tsuna practically yelled but this time Mukuro didn't seem to mind it as much. He put his finger on Tsunayoshi's lips to keep him quiet as the other hand lost themselves in the boy auburn locks to keep his head up.

''Yes Tsuna-kun as in dating. You want to show how your responsible to your brothers right?''

Tsuna nodded.

''You want that Reborn fellow to see that you're all grown up also right?''

Tsuna nodded again.

''And you want Hibari to stop making you feel like you're incompetent and weak?''

Tsuna nodded fervently at that question.

''Then what better way to show your rebellious side then with a cool, foreign, and deviously handsome boyfriend to cause a little mayhem in the mix? ''

''I-I don't know Mukuro...Maybe provoking them isn't the best way to...''

''It doesn't have to be real...Just pretend that we're a couple to make everybody squirm and if they ever try to hurt you they'll answer to me.'' Tsuna pondered on his choice.

It's true he wanted everybody to stop treating him like a kid but was it worth practically selling his soul to the devil? But it wasn't like Mukuro was COMPLETELY bad, he just has...bad tendencies. Maybe this was what Tsuna was looking for.

After a few more seconds of weighing the pros and cons of this situation Tsuna knew exactly what he wanted to do.

''Mukuro-san?''

''Yes Tsunayoshi-kun~'' A certain gleam crossed the Italians eye for a split second before it was gone again. Tsuna swallowed the lump in his throat and held the other boys shoulders as he stared into his eyes.

''I-I want you...to be my boyfriend...'' Tsuna tried to say without stuttering. He could feel the blush riding to his cheeks as Mukuro took Tsuna's face into his hands brought him closer.

''Are you sure about this Tsuna...I can be very troublesome as a significant other.'' Mukuro's face was a few inches from the brunettes and Tsuna felt the blush return full force at their close proximity.

''A-a-as they say...For b-better or w-worse right?'' His breath seemed to hitch as his and Mukuro's nose bumped against each other bringing their lips closer together.

''And now...We seal it with a kiss.'' And the remaining distance was a far off memory as the two's lips finally met.

* * *

**X-xx-X**

**A/N:**...Wow.

This chapter did not go the way I expected it to but...work with what you got right?

So I really want to hear your opinions on this chapter, like REALLY hear it.

I mean...that was Tsuna's first kiss and when I first started this story I fully intended for Hibari to have his first kiss so it's kinda weird. o.o

I'm not even fond of Mukuro...but something about him...*Sighs*

It's a mystery.

Read and Review please!


	15. Enter: 'Boyfriend'

**Title: **New found love

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **6927, sisterly 9627, and hinted G27.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary: **His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter fourteen: **Yaoi and implied incest.

**A/N:**Please read the announcement at the end of the chapter.

**X-xx-X**

Tsunayoshi honestly never expected this.

His first kiss was suppose to be with a girl (Specifically Kyoko) in a nice flowerfield with the sun setting right behind the two in their loving embrace.

Instead he has the exact opposite going on.

He was not in a flower field rather he was in a house with three other occupants sleeping on the same floor. He definitely was NOT kissing a girl! And the kiss was completely unwanted and not consensual...Or at least that what he was telling himself.

Mukuro's lips moved against Tsuna's slowly as his hand came to rest at the brunettes hip. Tsuna gasped as Mukuro's tongue entered his mouth and seeked out his own. The brunette fell victim to the kiss as Mukuro wrapped both his arms around his waist.

Tsuna's thoughts soon stopped however as he felt Mukuro's hand trail down his butt and grip a cheek in his hand. At that moment the brunette knew this kiss had to stop at all cost.

No matter how hot the guy was.

Tsuna yanked his lips from the Italian and rubbed at his lips. He gave Mukuro a glare but looked more to Mukuro as a pout. ''Aw what's wrong Tsunayoshi. I thought I was you are my boyfriend? Isn't this what couples do?''

''B-but were not even a real couple! It's just pretend right!'' Tsuna let out a small yelp as Mukuro advanced towards him again and slipped his arms back around his waist.

''But I always have to give the audience a five star performance Tsunayoshi.'' Mukuro said closely by his ear.

''BUT THERE IS NO AUDIENCE!''

''Hmm I guess you're right.'' And at that Mukuro dropped Tsuna on the floor. Tsuna rubbed his behind as he glared cutely at Mukuro who just stuck his tongue out and sat on the bed. ''Come now Tsunayoshi it's time for bed.''

''Were not really going to share a bed are we?'' Tsuna asked with a deadpan look.

''Why of course we are. We are dating aren't we?'' Mukuro asked with a innocent facade. Tsuna's eye twitched.

''For the last time we aren't _really _dating and people don't usually sleep in the same bed after their first day of dating!'' But Mukuro wasn't having any of that as he dragged Tsuna down into the bed with him and held him in a hug. Tsuna placed his hands against Mukuro's chest to push him away but once he felt the comforting heat radiating off the Italians body he felt pull of sleep claiming him.

''Kufufufu night Tsunayoshi-kun~''

X-xx-X

''Tsunayoshi-kun it's breakfast time!'' Chrome yelled from the kitchen. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and spared a look at the clock which read 7:00 A.M.. He reluctantly got up from the warmth of the bed and looked around for Mukuro but didn't see him anywhere in the room. He looked at his clothing to see that instead of wearing his uniform he was now in a pair of flannel pajamas which had a very cute pineapple print on it.

He was so busy admiring the design that he didn't notice the Italian male enter the room in just his towel. He did however feel when Mukuro wrapped his wet arms around his torso in a loving embrace.

''Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun~''

''HIEEE! M-M-Mukuro! Why are you wet!''

''Oya? Isn't it obvious? I just got out the shower of course.'' Tsuna quickly spared a look at Mukuro's chest to see that it was infact bare of any clothing. The brunette yelled and quickly tried to squirm away from Mukuro but only managed to fall on the bed with Italian on top of him.

''Oya~? Tsunayoshi if you wanted to do this so badly why couldn't we do it last night? We have school in a few minutes.''

''I do NOT want to do this. Now get off you're only wearing a towel it's weird!'' Tsuna yelled as he tried to get from underneath Mukuro.

''Kufufu would you rather me be naked. It's only fair since I saw your naked body while you were asleep.''

This made Tsuna stop his movements. Now that he actually thought about it he didn't change out of his uniform which could only mean...

''M-MUKURO!''

X-xx-X

''Hmmm...Tsuna...''

A pause.

''Tsuna you're so...warm.''

Steps.

''You're only here for me right Tsu-chan? Ah~! I love you so much.''

''GIOTTO!'' The blonde fell out of his bed with a thud and looked around to see Dino and Hibari staring at him with unamused expressions.

''Giotto...What exactly were you dreaming about?'' Dino asked with a stern look. He looked at Hibari who was also looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

''Um...You know...Stuff.''

''Dammit Giotto you need to get over your brother complex.''

''I-I have no idea what you're talking about...''

''Damn omnivore where is the younger herbi-...I mean S-Sawada Tsunayoshi.'' Dino and Giotto looked startled as Hibari glared at them. ''Well! where is he!''

''Now that I think about it where is he Dino? I suddenly fell asleep last night after you gave me tea so I wasn't able to stay up to make sure he came home safely.'' Dino laughed nervously as both males looked at him for an answer. ''Uhh well you see...He kind of...never really...made it back.''

Giotto let out a strained chuckle and his lip kept twitching even as he forced a smile on his face. ''Y-you're lying. Haha...I'll just go upstairs and wake the little sleepyhead up right now so he can get to school...'' Giotto timidly walked to his brothers room and Dino stared after him worriedly. ''I worry for him sometimes.''

''Where is he herbivore?'' Dino turned to Hibari to see him silently seething. Dino raised his hands in defence. "I wasn't lying when I told you that he never made it back last night. He must have slept over at that boys house-"

"And why on earth would you let him herbivore!" Hibari asked as he yanked Dino's shirt collar. Dino looked at the angered teen and gave him a sly smirk.

"Ahh, so he got you too huh?" The ravens eye twitched at the look he was receiving from the blond. He banged his head against the wall to wipe the smile off his face.

"What in the world are you talking about herbivore?"

''Your falling for Tsuna aren't you?'' Hibari's eyes widened at the blonds proclamation but then narrowed in anger. He let Dino go and started walking out the front door with Dino's eyes staring after him in sadness. "Poor boy. He' so in denial."

"DINO! CALL THE POLICE TSUNA'S MISSING!"

"And now I have to deal with this idiot."

**X-xx-X**

''What was taking you guys so long?'' Chrome asked in front of the stove as a very happy Mukuro and a miserable Tsuna came down the stairs.

''We were just making ourselves presentable for school. Isn't that right Tsunayoshi?'' The brunette mumbled a incoherent response and flopped down in his seat. Mukuro sat next to him with a devious smile on his face. ''Tsunayoshi-kun~ Would you like me to feed you again today~?''

''E-ehhh! W-why can't I eat like normal!''

''Silly Tsuna if your boyfriend is here to feed you why would you want to eat with your own hands?'' Chrome said as she placed a single plate of food in front of the two boys. Tsuna stared down at the plate of pancakes which a had a smile made out of blueberries on it and gulped.

He really wanted those pancakes...

''Now now Tsunayoshi don't be bashful because Chrome is here. Say ahhh.~'' The brunette looked at the fork that held the great smelling pancakes and against his better will he wrapped his lips around the fork and took the fluffy cakes into his mouth.

''Uwaa! They're so good!'' Mukuro chuckled at his reaction and handed Tsuna a fork once he was done chewing his part. Tsuna looked at the fork in confusion before realization dawned on him. ''D-do I have too?''

''It's only fair Tsunayoshi-kun.'' Tsuna grabbed the fork from Mukuro's grip reluctantly and sliced a piece of pancake for the Italian boy. He held the fork up and turned his head as Mukuro took the piece from the utensil and savored it in his mouth.

''Hmm excellent cooking as usual Nagi.'' Chrome blushed at her brothers complement and sat down with them to finish their breakfast. Once they were done Chrome grabbed her book bag and headed out before the other two who were fixing up the table. Tsuna looked across the table at Mukuro who was cleaning their dishes out and sighed.

_'Something tells me...today is going to be very eventful.'_

**X-xx-X**

''Juudaime!'' Tsuna turned around to see his two best friends running towards him as he was walking to the school gates. Before the brunette could even wave Gokudera latched his arms around Tsuna's neck and cried into his shoulder.

''Juudaime I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!'' Gokudera screamed into the brunettes ear. ''We went over to your house this morning but you weren't there and I thought somebody may have kidnapped you again!'' Tsuna patted Gokudera's back awkwardly and stared at Yamamoto for help. Yamamoto pulled the sobbing sileverette from Tsuna's arms and held him.

''Maa maa, Gokudera-kun we have to let Tsuna breath. Where are you coming from anyway?'' Tsuna gulped and stuttered incoherently as as he tried to cover up the fact he spent the night with Mukuro.

Him and the Italian split ways on their way, Mukuro saying something about 'taking care of some business before school starts.' and left Tsuna to walk to school alone, much to the brunettes relief.

If Gokudera had caught him walking to school with Mukuro they would have been later than they already were.

''Is something the matter juudaime?''

''N-nothing! Let's just hurry to school before we're late.''

**X-xx-X**

Hibari stared from the reception room window at the the three boys who were walking onto school grounds 5 minutes late. He readied his tonfa and was going to walk out to discipline the herbivores until a familiar sensation filtered around the air.

''You damn pineapple herbivore...''

''Kufufufufu I see your happy to see me.'' Mukuro entered the office and stood across from Hibari with a sinister smirk. Hibari's grip on his tonfa tightened and he resisted the urge to just beat the boy until he was bloodied and dead.

''My my, such hostility. Tell me Birdie-chan why are you so mad at me?'' Hibari's eyes narrowed as the Italian taunted him.

''Is it cause I disrupted the peace of Namimori?''

The grip on his tonfa was near to bruising.

''Or is it because Tsunayoshi's attention isn't on you anymore?''

Mukuro took out his trident locking eyes with the raven.

''Or is it because you can't claim something that already belongs to another?''

And all hell broke loose inside the reception room.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **I was going to save that last part between Hibari and Mukuro for next chapter but I felt that you guys should have this little cliffhanger.  
Just a warning though, the next few chapters are going to be quite angsty...judging how we're reaching the climax of the story and a surprise twist does come in the next few chapters. I suspect this fic to end in the next seven chapters or so.

It kinda makes me sad but lets enjoy the story while it's still up and running right?

Read and Review you guys.


	16. AN 2

**A/N: **I don't even know what to say...

It's beyond me that it would even happen.

But apparently nobody is safe from these idiots.

So I had at least 3 of my stories deleted.

2 Kingdom Hearts

and 1 Bleach.

I can't even fathom why somebody would report my stories like that.

If you didn't know now I'm telling you. A little group called **Critics United **(AKA DUMBASSES WHO HAVE NO LIFE.) Are the ones going around and reporting stories and getting them deleted, not .

Now I feel bad for insulting the site this whole time when it was those no life, idiotic, rude imbeciles who have too much time to waste on their hands. They even left pretty bad reviews just to add insult to injury.

The fact that I can't do anything to them physically is irking me because I would have punched them in the face by now.

Now the question is what I'm going to do.

Yes I plan to stay on the sight. I won't sit there and let a bunch of idiots ruin me and my stiories but I will have a backup just incase something happens to my account.

I'm highly upset at the moment since those were really old stories and they were some of my first ones that I truly enjoyed writing.

I'm not saying I won't update for awhile I just need time to clear my head.

Btw, If any of you apart of that horrendous group is reading this,

I hate you. You're the reason why a majority of my favorite authors are leaving and it sickens me that you have to prove your point this way. I would say more but I don't feel like writing a whole page on why you deserve to die and how many ways I would torture you for doing this.

To all my faithful reviewers see you guys next chapter.

Link to LJ:

akumaxai . livejournal . com


	17. Enter: The Prefects obssession

**Title:** New found love

**Rating: **T+

**Pairing: **1827, 6927, R27

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary: **His 2nd year in High school and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter fourteen: **Yaoi and some OOC.

**A/N: **Things are getting quite tense in the story and you're not going to like me the next few chapters or so.

So now I apologize in advance.

Enjoy New Found Love Chapter 15. (Can you believe we got this far?)

**X-xx-X**

The walls have cracks in them from Hibari's tonfas and the rug has rips and tears in it from Mukuro's trident. The two bruised teens were breathing heavily but they still seemed to have enough energy to continue fighting. The two teens were going to charge at each other again until a gunshot sounded throughout the whole room.

The two boys turned to the door to see Reborn standing there with his gun raised and a cup of espresso in his other with a small grin playing on his face. Mukuro's eyes narrowed and Hibari pointed his tonfa at the raven.

''Herbivore what are you doing here? Trespassing is highly prohibited." The raven glared at the older Italian as he made himself comfortable on the leather couch and took a swig of the steaming coffee. He still had a grin on his face as the two teens just stared at him. ''Oh please don't stop your fight on my account.''

''I'll ask you this again. Why are you here?'' Hibari was beyond mad at Mukuro but for some reason the minute Tsuna's supposed uncle walked in his hatred immediately went straight to him. Something about the man didn't sit right with Hibari.

''Y'know I rather don't like you being here either mister. Why don't you just go home already?''

''Oh? And miss out on all the fun? Now why would I do that?'' Mukuro changed his Tridents target from Hibari to Reborns face but the older male just gave a small smirk to Mukuro. Mukuro however seemed deadly serious, his face showing a deep dislike for the man in front of him.

''Y'know I really don't like you.'' Mukuro's eyes narrowed as Reborn got up and headed out the doorway but leaving a sentence that confused both of the teens inside the room.

''That's strange. Cause I rather like you two since your making my job way easier.''

**X-xx-X**

''Hmm, I wonder where Mukuro-san went.'' Tsuna asked himself as he, Yamamoto, and Gokudera left for lunch. Mukuro didn't appear for any of his classes and he didn't see him causing any trouble around the school. Gokudera overheard Tsuna's question and scoffed. ''Who cares where he went. He's always cause Juudaime problems anyway!''

''Maa, maa but it is always lively with him around though. It's kinda fun.''

''Are you saying Juudaime being tormented is fun!? How dare you!''

''Hahaha, Dera-kun you're so cute when you get angry!''

''Dammit Yamamoto!'' At this point Tsuna began to tune out the bickering couple and looked around the school courtyard. He still didn't see Mukuro and it was starting to worry him immensely.

Wait.

Worrying?

Tsuna tried to fathom the thought of him, worrying about Mukuro, who happened to be the main reason why he was in the mess he was in currently. The brunette should be skipping with joy and giddy that he was finally able to shake off the pineapple stalker but alas Tsuna couldn't bring himself to do it.

Either because he was too nice.

Or he believed that Mukuro was mature enough to take care of himself.

Or because he was, dare he say it, actually concerned about his new boyfriend.

Well fake one at least.

But fake or not Tsuna was really starting to get concerned so against his better judgement he decided to visit the one person who probably did know where Mukuro was.

''You guys I'll see you later.''

''E-ehh? B-but Juudaime where are you going?'' Tsuna gulped as he thought about the inevitable pain he was probably going to be in.

''To the disciplinary office.''

**X-xx-X**

''Giotto your going off the deep end this time. Tsuna is 15 years old he's allowed-''

''DON'T! Don't you dare say it!'' Giotto was pacing back and forth in the dining area while Dino tried to calm him. The blonde was worrying his head off as to where the brunette ran off to in the middle of the night but not as much as Giotto.

No, Giotto was positively livid.

For Tsuna not calling, for him leaving with practically a stranger, and for not checking in this morning.

Giotto was on his way to the school but Dino knew in the blondes state of mind he would have just caused havoc and then Hibari would have got on him for not controlling his brother. This whole thing was getting out of hand too quickly.

''That's it! I know exactly what we have to do!'' Dino was then face to face with a beaming Giotto gripping onto his shoulders with a strong grip. ''Tsuna could be homeschooled for now on!''

''No Giotto.''

''B-but why not! I'm doing Tsuna a favor by doing this!'' Giotto continued rambling about the benefits of homeschooling as Dino pretended to listen. The one-sided argument went on for the next few minutes until a gunshot rang through the house and the two blondes turned to the (still) broken doorway to see Reborn standing there.

''Ciaossu. You guys should really call someone to fix this door.''

''Wha- R-Reborn! Where the hell have you been for the last few days!?'' Giotto let go of Dino and walked over to the raven who was already fixing himself a cup of coffee. Dino, also curious about Reborns whereabouts, followed his brother into the kitchen.

''Don't ignore me!''

''I'm not ignoring you. I'm just choosing not to answer.''

''Well answer me dammit!'' Reborn took a sip of his espresso before answering Giotto. ''I was at Namimori High school.''

Dino gave Reborn a skeptical look.''What were you doing at the school?-'' But Giotto quickly shushed Dino up as he grabbed Reborn. ''Did you see Tsuna there! PLEASE TELL ME YOU SAW TSUNA THERE!'' Reborns eye twitched as Giotto kept yelling in his ear about Tsunayoshi's whereabouts. The raven shoved the barrel of his gun in the blonds mouth and nearly pulled on the trigger before Dino yanked his brother away.

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?''

''Your brother kept shaking me and yelling in my ear. What did you expect me to do?'' Reborn took another swig of the steaming coffee before letting out a sigh. ''Tsunayoshi is fine. He's at school right now.'' A sigh of relief escaped the blonds mouth but Dino was still suspicious. ''Why were you at Namimori Reborn?''

''Oh just making sure Tsunayoshi got to school okay.'' Reborn gave an innocent look to the two blondes but neither of them seemed to be buying it. ''You guys don't believe me?''

''Well there is always some ulterior motive. You're not this nice Reborn.'' The raven faked a look of surprise at Dino proclaim. He turned to Giotto and the look of surprise morphed into a sinister grin.

''Well I was just looking out for his well-being since there's news going around of him dating Mukuro. You know that kid that practically kidnapped him last night?''

And a large thump was heard as Giotto body made contact with the kitchen floor.

**X-xx-X**

''W-what in the world happened here!?'' Tsuna looked around the destroyed reception room as he entered. The only thing that seemed to have been kept intact was Hibari's chair and his mahogany desk. Hibari was standing in front of the window looking down at the front of the school. ''Close the door herbivore.'' Tsuna squeaked at the prefects hard tone and quickly closed the door behind him. He hesitantly approached the desk and stood in front of it.

''Um...H-Hibari-san...'' The raven let out a soft 'hn' and Tsunayoshi gulped feeling the tension in the air grow the thicker. ''Um..I was just wondering if you k-knew where...M-Mukuro-san ran off...t-to.''

A twitch.

''We walked to school together...''

Another twitch. This time more noticeable.

''But we crossed paths on the way here...I-I was wondering if you might have s-saw him today?''

His hands balled into fist and his glare on the window intensified.

''If you haven't seen him it's okay-''

''Herbivore lock the door.''

''E-eh? Wh-'' But Tsuna was quickly silenced as Hibari turned from the window and a fierce glare was landed on him from the raven. Tsuna quickly went towards the door and locked it. He went to turn around until he felt a hot breath ghosting over his ear.

''Tell me herbivore, are you and that Pineapple herbivore really together?'' Tsunayoshi gulped at how close the prefect was to him and tried to turn to face him but the raven gripped both of his forearms and leaned in closer to the brunettes ear. "Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna shuddered at the close proximity and nearly let out a scream as he felt a tongue drag it's way from his neck to his ear. The feeling of the wet muscle moving across his cartilage made the brunette quake where he stood. Hibari turned Tsuna around and stared into his hazel orbs which were glazed over. The raven leaned down to the herbivores height and pressed his cold lips against the plump warm ones. He wrapped his arms around Tsunayoshi's waist and pressed into Tsuna's lips more trying to gain a response from him.

Everything was a blur as the brunette felt his lips assaulted by the ravens. A strong warm feeling swell inside Tsuna's stomach and he gripped Hibari's uniform shirt with his fist. The brunette felt Hibari's tongue trace his bottom lip and refused to grant the prefect entry. Hibari pulled away and gave a slight glare to the brunette.

''Tsunayoshi-''

''What...w-what are you doing Hibari-sempai! Why are you doing this!?'' Tsuna looked into Hibari's eyes for an answer but the older teen's eye didn't show any answers. He tried leaning back in for a kiss but Tsuna turned his head so the prefects lips landed on his cheek.

"Hibari-san I don't think we should be doing this. I-I mean me and Mukuro are-" But he was cut off as Hibari latched his lips onto the smaller brunettes neck. He gasped as the prefect worked his lips down his jugular and to his collarbone, leaving small nips and kisses in his wake. Tsuna leaned into the touch and squirmed as he felt the prefects hands trail from his waist and to his lower back, starting to drag the school vest up.

''B-but Mukuro-sa-''

''DON'T say the name around me.'' Tsuna gasped at the fierce look Hibari was now giving him and stayed quiet as he dragged his vest over his head. He started to unbutton the uniform shirt until timid hands placed themselves over the prefects. ''Hibari-san w-we really s-shouldn't-''

''What does he have that I can't give you?...'' Tsuna gave a questioning look to the raven and held back a gasp of surprise at the look he was receiving from him.

Here was Hibari, the strongest and most brutal person he knows, giving him a pleading look. Tsuna turned his head from the gaze the raven was giving him but strong hands gripped his jaw and turned it back to him.

Hibari looked into the brown doe eyes and leaned in to give the brunette another kiss.

Tsuna was just confused as ever. What kind of mess did he get himself into this time?

**X-xx-X**

**A/N:** Oh no...Tsuna this isn't good!

I wonder what will happen...

Please read and review! Even though I haven't been a good author as of late.

-Aku


	18. Enter: Reborn's Plan

**Title: **New found love

**Rating: **T+

**Pairing: **1827, R27, 6927, 8059, LalColo

**Disclaimer: **We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary: **His 2nd year in Highschool and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter sixteen: **language, suggestive themes.

**A/N: **I know! Where the hell have you been Ai, you useless excuse of a women!

Well honestly... I've been around. For some odd reason my motivation to write anything dropped to a near nothing but do not fret my lovelies for I would never leave my stories out to dry, especially since we got so far with this one!

Also...I think I may have a few more chapters for New Found Love...and by 'a few' I mean 'A LOT'

I feel like I'm trying to rush the end of this fic and a lot of my feelings towards the story have changed which caused me to take some scenes out or add some so the story is literally on a whole new road and I'm just hoping that you guys are willing to stick around for the ride.

Well enough with my useless babbling and onto Chapter 16!

...I think. I really gotta re-count these chapters honestly.

**X-xx-X**

This was bad.

This was really bad.

Actually it's beyond bad.

This was probably the worst situation Tsunayoshi ever put himself in.

Here he was pinned by probably the most feared person in Namimori on the reception rooms couch with his shirt already discarded to some random corner of the room. Dark onyx eyes stared hungrily at Tsuna and the brunette could fill his insides squirm uncomfortably. He didn't want this.

Well, not that he didn't want it. There was undoubtedly an attraction between the two boys but he did not want to do this right now. Not when they were being controlled by their inner desire's.

Not when Hibari was so obviously confused and conflicted inside.

''W-wait...H-Hibari-...'' Tsuna grabbed onto the ravens wrist before they can reach the waistband of his slacks and the prefect frowned. He arched an eyebrow in question but Tsuna refused to meet his gaze as he kept his eyes on the black leather of the couch.

''We really shouldn't ...'' Tsuna took a deep breath as he slowly brought his head up to return Hibari's intense gaze. ''We can't do this. I can't do this...not with you, not this way.'' Hibari's gaze hardened. He jerked his wrist from the smaller male's hands and glared at him. ''So what you are saying is that you'd rather be with him. Is that what you're saying?''

''N-no! I'm saying that it isn't right!'' But it seemed Hibari wasn't hearing it as he lowered his head back over to the brunette's neck, leaving small kisses as he trailed downward. The younger teen placed his hands on the prefects shoulders attempting to push him away but Hibari was quick to grab his wrist and held them above his head. Tsuna began to panic as the soft kisses turned into sharp nips against his collarbone that were sure to leave marks.

'W-what do I DO? I can't overpower him b-but...I also don't want him to stop...It's all too confusing..' Tsuna was knocked out of his musings as Hibari's hand briefly glided over his nipple. His breathing hitched at the touch and he started to wiggle around, hoping to throw Hibari off of him by some miracle. Hibari growled in annoyance and used his body weight to pin Tsuna to the couch but the younger teen was relentless.

''H-herbivore...quit struggling.'' But the brunette refused to falter as his movements picked up with more vigor. Tsuna could feel tears threatening to spill at the pressure that was being applied to his wrist as Hibari's lips trailed lower to his chest.

Inching lower, and lower, until his lips were nearly on one of the rosy peaks on his chest...

''H-Hibari if you continue this...it's considered rape!''

That seemed to get the prefects attention as the force on the brunettes wrist lightened but still held them where they were. Hibari stared down at Tsuna to see the younger silently crying and looking anywhere but at him. The older male slowly got off of the brunette and Tsuna sat up, covering his bare chest with his arms.

Hibari walked over to a corner of the office and stared at the wall. He balled his hands into fist and could feels his anger rising to a level he didn't believe he could reach but somewhere in his mind he also felt the feeling of disappointment...

Disappointment and shame. And that seemed to override the anger he was feeling towards the brunette at the moment. The prefect looked down on the floor to see the brunettes uniform shirt on the floor and picked it up. He threw the shirt behind his back without turning towards Tsunayoshi. The shirt landed on the brunettes head and he looked up startled by the action.

Tsuna stared at the shirt in his hands and then to the silent prefect who kept his back to him. He held the shirt in a tight grip debating if he should say something to the upset raven or not but Hibari was able to answer that question for him when he suddenly pointed to the door.

''Leave.''

Tsunayoshi didn't know what to do. Yeah, he didn't want the prefect touching him in that way but he did not want to end their little confrontation like this. The way he pointed to the door and refused to make eye contact was as if...as though...

As though the raven honestly did not want anything to do with him after this.

Tsunayoshi didn't want the situation to escalate to this. He bit his lip as he tried to think of the words to say to the upset prefect but Hibari, once again, cut him off before he can get a word in.

''Did you not hear me? I said leave. You have no business here so go.'' Tsuna's chest hurt from hearing Hibari speak that way. ''Hibari-sempai...''

''You know for somebody who just labeled me a 'rapist' you sure don't move as fast as I thought you would.'' Hibari finally turned around to face the brunette sitting on the couch and Tsuna could see all the emotions in the ravens eyes at that moment.

Pain, anger, shame, disappointment, but most of all regret.

And seeing Hibari, probably the most feared and strongest person in all of Namimori, actually showing emotions in front of another person made Tsuna's heart swell painfully in his chest.

''Hibari-sempai I'm-'' But the moment Tsuna got up from the couch to approach the raven Hibari immediately had his tonfa against the younger teens neck. Tsuna stiffened as he felt the cold metal against his windpipe and gulped. He looked up to see the prefect's glare even more intensified with anger and rage.

''Herbivore I will not tell you this again. Leave.''

He wanted to say something to appease the tormented soul but when he lifted his hand up to touch the prefects arm the raven jerked it back, as though Tsunayoshi's touch was fire but at that moment that was what Tsuna was for Hibari.

Tsuna was the fire that Hibari was attracted to and Hibari was the poor moth that was hopelessly mesmerized by it but he knows what happens to the moth once they get too close to the fire.

First the wings start to burn, then their appendages, and slowly the heart gets turned to dust, fated to just blow in the wind.

He refused to be left in the wind. Especially by some measly 'crush'. By some weak herbivore who somehow managed to worm their way into his heart.

''Herbivore I don't want your pity. You showed me your true feelings and now I'm telling you to leave. Go find that pineapple herbivore you like so much.''

''B-but Hibari-sempai I-I don't, I mean-'' But the raven grabbed Tsuna's arm and yanked him to the reception rooms door. He flicked the lock to open the door and shoved Tsunayoshi on the other side of the threshold.

The last thing Hibari saw was the devastated look on the brunettes face before he slammed the door and locked it.

**X-xx-X**

Giotto, Reborn, and Dino sat at the table in complete silence while heavy tension seemed to linger in the air. Giotto, who was sitting at the head of the table glared at his oldest brother who returned the glare right back and Reborn, who was sitting between the two, kept an eerily weird smirk on his face throughout their whole argument.

''No.'' Dino said firmly and Giotto's glare seemed to narrow even more.

''And why not? I am Tsuna's brother just as much as you are-''

''He would never let you get away with this-''

''I don't seem to remember our mother giving you full responsibility over him-''

''He's only 16, you said he'll be leaving once he's out of high school-''

''He is only a child. He can't be left in this house all alone-''

''He also can't face being in Italy alone either! You're never at the house anyway so it would be no different than him staying here!''

The yelling match seemed to grow louder and fiercer as both brothers continued their onslaught debate with Reborn still sitting calmly in the middle.

After another few minutes of the brothers arguing Reborn calmly raised his hand and the noise immediately stopped. Both brothers looked at the raven as he took a small sip of his coffee and cleared his throat.

''I'm afraid I may have to agree with Giotto on this one Dino.''

''WHAT!?'' The raven didn't even flinch as the blonde yelled in his ear.

''Well let's think about this logically. Most of your work has to be dealt with in Italy and Giotto can't possibly leave his job so maybe it's best for Tsuna to move to Italy.''

''B-but what about his studies, plus Tsuna doesn't even know a word of Italian!''

''Don't worry I'm not saying that he has to leave now but in the near futu-'' Reborn was cut off as footsteps were heard walking up to the driveway and a loud obnoxious voice filtered the air.

''WHOA! What the hell happened to the door kora?'' The three males in the dining area turned their heads to see a blonde male stepping over the (still) fallen door on the floor, followed by a woman with blue hair and a scar on her right cheek. They walked up to the table and pulled out chairs for themselves, already making themselves comfortable, and sitting across from the three males.

''Giotto knocked it down.'' Reborn said with a nonchalant shrug. ''Care to explain why you choose now to drop by Namimori Colonello?''

''Well we've been in Kyoto celebrating our fourth year anniversary and decided to stop by before heading back to Italy. Asari told us you were all here.''

''Hmm, y'know Giotto this might actually work to our advantage.''

''How so?'' Reborn then took a pen from one of his coat pockets and got a piece a paper. He wrote Tsunayoshi's name in the middle and drew a little tune below it and circled the image.

''So far we have Tsunayoshi being the prime target right?'' Giotto nodded his head in rapt concentration but Dino let out an exasperated sigh. ''This isn't some kind of rival enemy heist Reborn.''

''You're right but this is also the only way we can get Giotto to focus. You know the only time he's actually serious is when he's working. Anyways this is target A.'' Reborn pointed to Tsunayoshi's name. On the left side of the paper he wrote Hibari's name and drew a little skylark below it and Mukuro's name and drew a pineapple below it and circled both of them separately. He then drew a line connecting both Hibari's and Mukuro's circle to Tsunayoshi's circle.

''Target A is being pursued by suspect A and suspect B. These two are the most worrisome since they both go to Target A's school.'' Next Reborn wrote down Gokudera's name drawing dynamite underneath it directly above Tsuna's name, and Yamamoto's name and drawing a sword below his. He then drew a line connecting Tsuna's circle to his best friends circle. ''Here we have protector A and protector B. These two will follow Target A to the ends of the earth and are willing to protect Target A while he is doing his studies however there is a slight problem.''

''W-what kind of problem!? G. and Asari told me their brothers are very reliable in looking after Tsuna.'' Giotto worriedly looked at the paper as Reborn drew a circle with both of their names in it together, he then proceeded to draw hearts around the circle.

''Gokudera and Yamamoto are reliable it's just the fact that when they're together, which is 99.9% of the time, they tend to lose focus easily.'' He then drew a large X over the two and wrote 'Unreliable' above it. Giotto sighed and Dino merely shrugged his shoulders. ''Can't help teenage love. It makes you do crazy things.''

''Yeah, and that's why Tsuna is in the situation he is in now.'' The sulky blonde grumbled under his breath. Reborn nodded his head in agreement. ''Unfortunately those 'crazy things' seems to have leaked onto a not so teenage suspect.'' On the left side of the paper Reborn wrote down Byakuran's name and drew a marshmallow beneath it and wrote Spanner's name beside his and drawing one of his wrench lollipops. He circled the names together and drew a line connecting them to Tsuna's circle.

''These two will not as bad as suspect A and B but that does not mean we shouldn't be cautious. For now suspects C and D have gone missing but once they stop mooching off of whoever they went to or remember their true objective they'll be back here in a heartbeat.''

''Geez, this is sounding more and more troublesome by the minute. If Gokudera and Yamamoto can't help Tsuna while he's at school then who will? Plus, the whole Byakuran situation seems hopeless since we have no idea when he'll come back here.'' Reborn was already way ahead of Dino as he wrote the older brothers name directly below Hibari's and drawing a whip below it. ''This is where you come in Dino.'' He drew a circle around the name and drew two lines connecting Dino's bubble to Mukuro's and Hibari's. ''As it turns out one of Tsuna's teachers quit due to the disturbance and trauma he experienced on Mukuro's first day. You will be filling in for the time being and keeping a close eye on these two.'' He then drew a line from Dino's circle to Tsuna's. ''You're also Tsuna's homeroom teacher so if anything does manage to go wrong you be close in the vicinity. Now in regards to these two...''

Reborn wrote Colonello and Lal Mirch's names, drawing two guns crossed over each other, and circled them together placing them below Spanner and Byakuran and drawing a line to connect the two. ''I know you guys were hoping for a vacation but we're going to need you to stay in Namimori for a few more days.''

''Fine by me, kora.'' but it seemed Lal wasn't having it as she slapped her husband upside the head. '''Fine by me' my ass! This was suppose to be our vacation! If I wanted to work I would have never left Italy in the first place!''

''It can still be a vacation! I'm sure Reborn is going to get us a great hotel will all expenses paid and all we will have to do is keep that marshmallow freak out of trouble, kora!'' The blunette looked at Reborn skeptical about the whole 'all expenses paid' part. The raven returned her look with a eerie grin as he took another sip of his coffee. ''No worries Lal I'm a man of my word. Everything will be paid for courtesy of Dino Cavallone. Just put everything under his name.'' The eldest Sawada brother groaned as he warily looked at his wallet.

''So what exactly do we have to do about the Millefiori brat?''

''Nothing too drastic. Keeping him away from Tsunayoshi is your top priority but what I really wanted you two to do was take them back to Italy since the jet Giotto flew in on is leaving tonight.'' Giotto gave Reborn a puzzled look. ''Why would it be leaving tonight?...''

''Because you're going back home this evening.''

''Wha- WHY!?'' Giotto stood up from his seat and stared at Reborn incredulously. The raven merely picked up the paper and shoved it in Giotto's face. ''With Dino stopping Mukuro and Hibari at school and Lal and Colonello stopping Spanner and Byakuran you're absolutely useless here in Namimori.''

''B-but I-''

''Plus Vongola can't run without you. Eventually people will notice you have not been there and start to plan something against the family and the last thing we need is some kind of riot breaking out in Italy while you're over here, so it's best for everybody that you get back to Italy as soon as possible.'' Colonello and Lal nodded their heads in agreement and Dino simply shrugged his shoulders. ''Dad wouldn't want you slacking off like this Giotto. Just let me and Reborn handle it alright?'' But the blonde wasn't hearing it as he stomped his way upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

''Poor kid. He must really care for his brother kora.'' Colonello glanced at Reborn and the raven merely sighed.

''He'll get over it eventually.''

**X-xx-X**

It was around 12:00 PM as Mukuro walked through Namimori Park trying (failing) to calm his nerves after his encounter with that man and the Skylark. It was three hours ago when they're little 'confrontation' had happened but Mukuro could still feel his blood boiling with rage at the cocky attitude that man seemed to just emit off of himself.

'Kufufu...To think someone as nice as Tsunayoshi is affiliated with someone like that. I wonder what the little bunny is doing right now anyway.' Mukuro continued walking down the shaded path of the park until he reached a wide open clearing where a large tree stood proudly in the middle. He walked over to the tree and to his surprise he found Tsunayoshi, seemingly napping and laying on one of the lower branch's with one of his legs hanging off the side.

''Oya? Now who would have thought good little Tsunayoshi would be skipping school in favor of sleeping at the park.'' Tsunayoshi's eyes snapped open to see Mukuro leaning over him with a devious grin. The brunette sighed and sat up on the branch and let out a small yawn.

''What are you doing here Mukuro? Shouldn't you be harassing Hibari-sempai or something.'' Tsuna winced a little at saying Hibari's name as the events from this morning flashed through his mind like a movie.

''I should be asking you the same thing. Wouldn't the skylark be upset that you're not attending his precious Namimori lessons and lazing about with me at the park?'' Tsuna merely shook his head at this and let out a bitter chuckle. ''Like Hibari-sempai honestly cares what I do. I am Dame-Tsuna afterall. He has more important things to tend to.''

Both teens were quiet for a while as the autumn wind made the leaves on the ground prance across the field. Tsuna stared at the scenery not noticing Mukuro staring at him. The Italian knew something had happened between him and Hibari after he left the school grounds but the question he wanted to know was what.

Tsuna jumped off the branch he was on and walked past Mukuro. He looked up into the sky and let out another sigh. ''I guess I might as well get home. My teachers are going to end up calling the house soon and I don't want to worry Dino or Giotto. It's bad enough I didn't return home last night.'' The brunette began walking towards the clearings exit before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see Mukuro once again staring down at him with one of his dangerous smirks.

''Do you always listen to your brothers Tsunayoshi?'' The brunette thought about it and gave a reluctant nod.

''Do you like listening to them? I'm pretty sure it must be tiring to hear both of them telling you what to do.'' It's not like they ALWAYS tell him what to do...Well they do but he's use to it, although it was getting a little old always having a curfew and being told what to do and what not to do. It's not that he didn't like listening to his brothers it's just sometimes they can be...overbearing. Tsuna shook his head as he turned around to face the other teen. ''They're just looking out for me that's all...''

''But are you not 15? Surely you are old enough to do as you please.'' Tsuna gripped his hands nervously as he tried to defend his brothers. ''They're the only family I have...I have to listen to them.''

''Does that mean you HAVE to listen to Hibari also? And everybody else that gives you an order?''

''Wha-?'' Mukuro's grin seemed to widen and he cupped both of Tsuna's cheeks in his hand. He leaned down towards the brunettes ear and chuckled. ''Your own brothers practically made you into a sheep Tsunayoshi. You're just following along with whatever they say but what about you hmm? What do you want to do?''

''I-I...'' Mukuro embraced Tsuna and the brunette gasped at the gesture. The bluenettes body seemed to calm Tsuna's nerves about this morning and everything else that seemed to upset him and he leaned into the Italians touch.

''Remember how surprised they looked when you choose me over them? Why not try that again?'' Mukuro pulled away from the hug and held Tsuna at arms length. He stared down at the wide eyed brunette and smiled a genuine smile.

''Instead of listening to everybody else around you try listening to yourself for a change.'' And with that Mukuro gave the brunette a light kiss on his cheek. Tsuna held the cheek that was kissed, feeling his face heating up and a slight tingling on the area and bit his lip. ''M-Mukuro...''

''Yes?''

''W-would you like to go on...a date?''

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **O~M~G~!

Did you expect any of that? I hope you didn't since I like surprising you guys so much!

So...The long awaited chapter sixteen is finally out and many things have happened.

I tried to keep everybody in character but I'm not sure how I did. Especially with Tsuna in that last scene. I was planning to have him bawl his eyes out but then I scrapped that idea and literally went through 3 different scenarios on how I wanted to end the chapter. The only thing that was really set in stone was Giotto going back to Italy.

Why am I sending Giotto back to Italy? Hmhmhm...You'll have to wait to find out!

So I love, love, LOVE, you guys and thanks for putting up with my tardiness. Obviously I cannot update this story every weekend or something like that but I'm glad you're all still sticking by me! The reviews are beautiful also!

So please read and review and I shall see you guys in chapter 17

**-Ai**


	19. Enter: Byakuran's Comeback

**Title:** New found love

**Rating:** T+

**Pairing:** 6927 and some ColoLal

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary:** His 2nd year in Highschool and it seems everyone has a sudden interest in Tsuna. From perverted pineapples, a murderous prefect to a sadistic home tutor Tsuna's life was just getting more and more complicated each coming day.

**Warnings for chapter seventeen:** Fluffiness galore! Oh and Byakuran and Spanner made a comeback.

**A/N:** S-so guys...fancy seeing you here...B-before you get out your pitchforks my explanation is at the end of this chapter! Maybe you might be a little calm after reading the story and you won't hurt me as much...

No?

Well I tried. Enjoy chapter 17!

**X-xx-X**

The silence that hung in the air was deafening to the poor brunette as he stared at the taller teen who had an eerily creepy smirk on his face. He honestly did not understand what came over him when he asked his current tormentor out on a date but something deep down, like really deep down, told him to give the teen a chance.

Even if that certain teen sexually harassed him just this morning.

After a few more seconds of the continued silence Mukuro let out a light chuckle which soon evolved into full blown laughter. A deep red hue slowly creeped up the brunettes face and he bowed his head in embarrassment. "You could have just said no!" But the bluenette's laughter continued on, much to Tsunayoshi's dismay. After a few more seconds the laughter died to to small little chuckles.

"S-sorry Tsunayoshi but the face you made...y-you were so red!" Tsuna let out a frustrated sigh and playfully slapped the older teen on the head. "It's not that funny...So are you coming or not?"

Mukuro regained his composure and put on his most charming smile. He took the brunette's hand and brought it up to his lips, causing Tsunayoshi's blush to return in full bloom.

"If you promise to make those faces again, I'll go anywhere you want today."

And he sealed it with a kiss.

**X-xx-X**

"So tell me about yourself Tsuna."

The two teens were currently sitting in a quiet little pastry shop, enjoying their fruit tarts in silence when Mukuro asked the question. Tsunayoshi looked thoughtful for a minute but then shrugged his shoulders. "There's not much to say honestly. I'm just a regular high school student who's pretty bad at everything, hence the name 'Dame-Tsuna'"

"Oh come now there has to be something you're good at." Mukuro watched as the brunette scrunched his face up in thought but then sighed in defeat. "Nope, nothing comes to mind."

"Well..." Mukuro began with a sly smirk. "You're pretty good at being cute." Tsuna choked on the spoonful of parfait in his mouth and felt his face begin to heat up. He sputtered out a angered 'Mukuro!' And threw a marshmallow at him. The older teen merely laughed it off and ate the fluffy treat.

"Geez Mukuro do you have to be so embarrassing?" The brunette slid down in his seat and covered his face to hide his blush. The older teen gave the boy a playful smile. "So sorry Tsunayoshi, but it is the truth."

"No way. My hair is ridiculously spiky and hard to manage, my eyes are huge, I'm short with no muscles mass whatsoever, and trust me the list goes on.'' The brunette squirmed as the gloomy feeling settled in his stomach and and rubbed his arms to try and comfort himself. It's not that he's insecure but the poor boy has so many people focusing on him that he can't help but notice his flaws.

Mukuro, who sensed the mood deteriorating rather quickly, got up from his seat and pulled it over next to Tsunayoshi's. He placed his arms over the other boys shoulder and brought him in close.

''M-Mukuro-!'' The brunette was cut off as Mukuro nuzzled his face into his hair and inhaled deeply. ''''Hmm, well your hair is pretty soft and has a nice vanilla and mint smell to it...-''

''I-I just like the way this one smells! It wasn't intentional or anything!'' Mukuro then removed his arm from over Tsuna's shoulder and brought both of his hands up to cup the boys cheek. He caressed the brunette's cheeks and Tsuna could feel the heat emitting off his face in waves. ''Your eyes may be big but they're such a pretty shade of brown. And as for your height and weight...'' The Italian swiftly moved his hands from Tsuna's cheeks to his wrist and raised it so it was at eye level. ''Yeah, you're pretty skinny and kind of short for your age but your determination and personality make up for that. Plus you're uncanny ability to keep everybody in high spirits.''

Tsuna's blush intensified and he quickly ducked his head to hide it from the taller teen. He will not give his tormentor the satisfaction of seeing it. Mukuro chuckled at Tsunayoshi's stubbornness and briefly patted his head before getting up from his seat. The brunette looked up to see Mukuro slipping a few dollar bills inside the checkbook and held his hand out for Tsunayoshi to take.

"Shall we keep this date moving along then?"

**X-xx-X**

"Reborn I don't think I'm cut out for this..." Dino stood awkwardly in front of his former tutor, Lal, and Colonello in his new garb of teaching clothes. Reborn, claiming to have the most fashion sense out of the three, graciously picked out the oldest Sawada's clothes for his interview and future teaching job. The blonde was dressed in a red plaid button down shirt with an off black cardigan. His hair was pinned back by a red hair band with a few dirty blond locks hanging off the side. The look was finished off with thick rimmed glasses, badge cargo pants that were cuffed up to his ankles, and light grey moccasins.

"I think Nana would be proud right now. Heaven knows how much she loved to dress you boys up when you were younger. Lets just say here dying will took over me to do it one last time."

"Don't blame this on my poor deceased mother you tyrant!" Reborn merely sipped his coffee to feign innocence but everybody around the table knew the truth and that was that Reborn only dressed him like this for shits and giggles. Colonello patted the other blond on his back to try and reassure him but even the older blonde knew that he was within Reborn's clutches and he was never letting go. ''Well it can't be all bad. You're already friends with Hibari and he's the only thing stopping you from getting this position kora!''

''I wouldn't say 'friends' moreso casual yet very aggressive acquaintance..'' Dino could feel shivers rippling through his form as the memories of Hibari's harsh actions played through his mind. The raven, whether Dino did something wrong or not, still made sure to verbally or physically assault him every time they were within seeing distance. Needless to say Dino wasn't all that psyched about going to Hibari for this job interview.

''Heh, If it was up to me I'd whip that little boy into shape!'' Lal shot up from her seat and held her fist up menacingly. ''To think that the principle practically lets him run the school. If I was in charge I'd make sure he was constantly confined to study hall and doing jumping jacks!'' Dino paled at the women's assertiveness and quickly ran over to her and waved his hands frantically. ''L-Lal please tell me you don't mean that! Hibari can be quite scary and I'm (kind of) the only person who can calm him down! (slightly)'' The Blunette merely scoffed and walked out the front entrance with determination etched on her face. ''It'll be a cold day in hell if you think I'm going to let some kid intimidate me!''

Colonello, who seemed to be enjoying his wifes tirade, quickly ran out the door to follow her. "Ooh, I just LOVE it when she gets frisky!" The oldest Sawada son felt his stomach drop and turned to his former tutor. "C-Can't you do anything about this!?"

"I see no problem. Lal and Colonello can help you secure your position in Namimori."

"THE ONLY THING THOSE TWO ARE GOING TO SECURE IS MY FUNERAL!" Dino yelled. "HIbari hates crowding, especially LOUD crowding, and Lal and Colonello are the epitome of loudness!" Reborn got up from his seat and grabbed his suit jacket, placing Leon in the front pocket and walked towards the entrance. He stopped to spare a glance to Dino before continuing on his way. "You might want to hurry if you're trying to stop them from getting to Hibari first. Lal is practically a cheetah when determined." Dino let out an aggravated groan and rushed out the door to catch up.

A few minutes later Giotto came downstairs, suitcase packed up and teary eyed. "Sadist and terrible brother I'm packed up and ready to leave my poor defenseless little Tsuna in the clutches of evil!" He looked around the kitchen and family room to see the place completely abandoned and scowled. 'First they force me into packing my things up and now they're nowhere to be found...'' The blonde sat down on the living room couch to wait for the two of them to come back. He knew if he left out the house Reborn would assume he was trying to run away and hunt him down like he was some kind of animal and quite frankly Giotto did not have the patience for that today.

As the blonde lounged lazily on the soda, flipping nonchalantly through one of the spare magazines lying around, the house phone began to ring. Giotto, although being Tsuna's older brother and being a previous resident of the household, didn't really feel comfortable answering the telephone since he hasn't lived in the house for awhile. He decided to let it go straight to voicemail instead of invading Tsuna's private phone calls. After a few more rings the voice mail picked up the call and an old but stern voice was heard over the speaker.

"Sawada-San it has come to my attention that you missed your afternoon classes. Now you usually don't leave school without a valid reason or a doctors note so I'm going to let it slide for today but please make sure you sign out before you leave school premises." Giotto looked at the answering machine in confusion. Tsuna? HIS Tsuna cutting school? The blonde couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. The blonde knew his younger brother hated school but not to the extent to cut.

Giotto tried to let that little phone call recede to the back of his mind. The last thing he needed was to go into one of his 'Tsuna modes' or as Dino would call it, 'Spazz attacks'.

He'll just sit down and continue to read his magazine without a care in the world-

''GIOTTO-KUN~!''

Or he tried to.

Byakuran, followed by Spanner, walked inside the house without a care in the world and plopped down on the couch, with Giotto between them. The blonde groaned and tried to get away from the duo but the white haired male grabbed the blonde's shoulder and forced him back down. He felt his left eye twitch in annoyance and tried to calm himself down, but to no avail.

"Why hello there Giotto-kun! It's been awhile hasn't it?" The older male gave Giotto a smile that seemed comforting but the effect was the exact opposite. Byakuran's cheshire grin practically stabbed at Giotto's mentality and the blond tried his hardest to not to gag on the spot. "Mind telling me what you're doing here Byakuran? If its not important I would really appreciate it if you left-"

"I saw Tsunayoshi-kun. It was weird since I would expect him to be at school at this time." Byakuran said as though it was nothing but it was obviously EVERYTHING to the other boy.

Giotto froze. The little twitch in his eye came back full force and the blond had to stop himself from attempting to strangle the white haired male sitting beside him. Giotto knew getting angry at Byakuran wasn't going to solve the issue at hand but at the moment the poor blond had no idea how handle said issue. Tsunayoshi never skipped school while Giotto was living with him so the blond had no clue on how to deal with him or where to even find him...

'No! I will not needlessly worry for Tsuna anymore. Hes a teenager for christ sake!' The blond took deep breaths to try and regain his composure but it wasn't working in the slightest. The need to leave the house and search for Tsuna right then and there was getting higher and higher. 'Maybe he just needed a breather after all that happened this week, I mean it was pretty eventful and all...'

Byakuran watched as the blond tried to conceal his concern and giggled to himself. He looked over to Spanner who was idly sucking on his lollipop and staring into space. The darker blond felt the stare and looked over to Byakuran to see the man with a grin that looked ready to split his face in two. The white haired male gave his friend a thumbs up making the blond sigh before reluctantly removing his cherry treat from his mouth and turning to face him. "Y'know I wonder what kind of fruit Tsunayoshi likes."

Byakuran hummed in agreement. "Y'know he looks like the type that would look like sweet fruits. Like strawberries!"

"Or peaches."

"Oh, oh! How about pears? Or apples?"

As Spanner and Byakuran went back and forth Giotto felt himself losing patience quickly. For what reason did these two come inside his house for and make him needlessly worry for? Byakuran probably never even saw Tsunayoshi outside and just said that to try and rile him up.

'Hmph well too bad for them, I'm not falling for it!' Giotto was ready to kick the two out of the house for disturbing his peaceful last moments in Japan until one comment by Byakuran stopped him in his tracks.

"I think Tsuna might enjoy pineapple a lot. I actually saw him eating one today to be precise."

One twitch.

"That's rather odd. How would you see Tsunayoshi when he's suppose to be in school at this time?" Spanner asked in an obviously rehearsed voice.

"Well I happened to see him as I was strolling through the park. I can't believe he would skip school just to be with a pineapple."

Another twitch, this time much more noticeable.

"It seems the pineapple may have corrupted poor Tsunayoshi-kun. You should have seen how close they were sitting..."

Giotto, as predictable as he was, quickly ran out of the house, the image of evil pineapples harassing his little brother fresh on his brain. Spanner facepalmed at how simple minded the blond was while Byakuran laughed merrily at Giotto's frantic retreat.

It wasn't that Byakuran wanted to make the blond needlessly frantic but it was just so much fun to watch him squirm. The way his eyes would widen, how he would suddenly be short of breath, and how Tsunayoshi's name would always seem to be the first thing that comes out of his mouth, it was just these small little quirks about Giotto that makes him so much fun to tease to Byakuran.

The white haired male got up from the couch, a smile adorning his face. He motioned for the blonde to follow him.

''C'mon Spanner. Lets see what fun things Giotto has planned for this evening!''

**X-xx-X**

**A/N:** AUGGGGGGH!

It feels invigorating to finally have this chapter out!

The lateness was my bad. I left my laptop home and right now I'm on vacation with a few friends out of state and since all my documents are on my laptop I basically had to re-write this chapter from scratch. I won't be home until late August so I'm going to try and re-write all the chapters for my stories instead of not updating all summer so please just bear with my tardiness.


	20. Deletion Notice

**A/N 1:** Guys...this is it. The dreaded author note to end all author notes.

I don't like doing this and in actuality this is the first time I'm ever willingly going to do it but it has to be done.

I am parting ways with this fic. It's terrible yes, I know. Trust me this is harder on me than it is on you but it has to be done and for multiple reasons. What officially brought on my decision to delete the story was a few months back due to a certain review left by an anonymous person.

_These relationships look and sound like they're based and rely on lust. It's really beginning to Annoy me. I was happy and sad when he turned hibari away (Happy because he said it wasn't right. Sad because of the pain hiba felt because of it). Also Tsuna may be a little on the weaker side but I hardly think he'd let them play around with him that much. I feel like your trying to make this some "weak-ass damsel in distress who can't stand up for himself, ends up breaking two hearts and there's and shallow love between the one he end up with" kinda story. I can't stand that because I know you can do better. I hope this story won't be one of shallow love, idiocy and un-needed drama. It would be sad and preaty pathetic if it ended on that note. You've proven you can do better than that please try to make me not regret saying that. Excuse my harsh words if you will. Then again, harsh words are lost on those who are to ignorant to see the care in them. Don't be ignorant. Let love, peace, happiness and true, epic precious people/best friends always be there and with you. Excuse my grammar if you will. PEACE OUT!_

Now don't blame he/she for my decision because they're right, I can do better. This was a fic that was suppose to touch on actual relationships and how they work in the REAL world and no matter how many times I read my story, it sounds terrible and cliche and quite frankly ammatureish. This was my first KHR story so the fact that this is how we part ways it's really saddening for me but it has to be done.

**A/N 2:** Now the question still stands on whether or not I want to re-write this story or let it end here. I'm not entirely sure what I'm planning to do since I would REALLY love to re-write the story but with so many other fics going on right now I don't really see myself actually sitting down and thinking the plot out until mid-July, early august. And that's just for GETTING A PLOT TOGETHER, not writing the actual chapter. It's all up in the air for now.

**A/N 3:** Now of course I wouldn't leave you guys without a treat. With every bit of bad news there's always going to be good news afterwards. a brand spanking new story is in the making and yes, of course it is KHR related. It's a bit more serious than New Found Love and touches heavily on the actual storyline of the manga so maybe it might not be some of you guys cup of tea but I thought I'd like to inform you guys of it.

So this story is going to stay up until the last day of March and once again, I'm extremely sorry since I know this fic was a lot of peoples favorite. Please enjoy the other and look forward to the updates.

It's been an enjoyable ride.

Stay golden everyone.


End file.
